


Unexpected At All Times

by PalauMaggot



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hurt Pietro Maximoff, Insomnia, M/M, Mind Control, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Erik, SpeedyBeam, Torture, Whump, dadneto, protective Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalauMaggot/pseuds/PalauMaggot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter manages to save *everyone* from the mansion explosion and it definitely changes things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I did something very bad. I posted this without finishing the entire story. (something I told myself to stop doing.) But I don't really know where to go with this, I mean I have some things planned out but if you guys would like to share some ideas I would be very grateful. :)

Saving everyone from that house was more stressful than Peter had let on that day. He had to think about ways to get everyone out in a safe and quick way and there were quite a few people just hanging around. He also couldn’t in good conscious leave behind the fish and the dog. That would have been messed up.

That first one though…

Seeing Hank staring in terror at the flames made Peter look twice and he was glad that he did. There was barely a heel sticking out from the flames and he managed to drag the other man out of the fire and (after a quick detour through the small lake.) set him out on the grass. That would have been nasty.

Seeing the man (Alex) and his brother (punk bitch) hug was pretty damn rewarding. But he did have other things on his plate and didn’t have time for small talk. So while the kids from the car and Alex went to survey the mansion closer, Peter talked to Hank and Raven.

And then they got kidnapped. And then rescued, and then more peril and danger and then rescued again.

Peter wondered if other people kept track of who was in who’s debt of rescuing. But he wasn’t going to bring it up while he was in the negative. No sir.

Because of said peril and danger, Peter was unable to truly appreciate the specimen that was Alex. Well, there was a small moment when Scott and Alex dragged Peter away from Apocalypse. Hank was busy with Raven. Scott pretty much immediately turned away (dick.) but Alex made sure Peter was coherent enough to nod at his question. (Peter didn’t know what the hell he said but they needed all the firepower they could get.)

So off Alex went and Peter breathed deeply to not scream and may have thought about certain blue eyes to help distract from pain.

He might have suspected that someone would have to re-brake his leg to set it right. Peter thought of keeping his mouth shut but he knew that if his leg didn’t heal right then he wouldn’t be able to use his power to it’s full potential. And that went about as well as he would have expected.

  
~~

_“Hey Hank?” Peter spoke up as soon as they were level in the sky. Erik was nice enough to help out with the plane. Everyone was scattered around in various groups. Himself and Charles were the only ones laying down._

_Hank looked back from the front of the plane, “What’s up Peter?”_

_Peter swallowed and stared at his leg for a few quick seconds before speaking up, “You’re going to have to re-set my leg.” The pain was still there but had dulled with some time._

_Raven spoke up quietly since her throat was still swollen, “Don’t worry, there hasn’t been enough time for you to heal that fast.”_

_Peter let out a humorless chuckle and shook his head, “I heal faster than normal too.” And then Hank was there, feeling the bone. Peter let out a small grunt when Hank’s finger caught on the edge, “Not fully healed but on the way.” He grunted out._

_Hank placed both of his hands on either side of Peter’s leg and immediately felt the speedster tense in anticipation. He sighed and let his hands fall, “I need an x-ray in order to do this right.” His face was apologetic._

_Peter swallowed and closed his eyes, “Right.” And here he thought he could get it over with. He felt something encase his leg and blinked his eyes open when various shouts of Erik’s name happened. Peter looked up and locked eyes with Erik. He saw the unspoken question and took a few deep breaths before nodding._

_Unfortunately, when Peter screamed that time, he slid from being propped up on his hands straight to his back. And there was a body behind him this time. Peter came back to coherency to someone holding his hand and the mantra of ‘I’ve got you.’ over and over again._

_It was nice._

~~

So here he was, sitting in the kitchen at 3 A.M. and getting frustrated over stacking a house out of a deck of cards. Sure he could do it in his room but where was the fun in that? The kitchen had a window to the backyard. And sometimes he wanted to stare out of it and think about his aunt and sister. If they were living semi-normal lives now that he wasn’t dragging the cops to the house every week.

“Hey.”

Peter brought one of his hands up and gave the other a wave without turning away from the window. It was a common occurrence. Someone would eventually join him in the kitchen and try to make small talk. Insomnia apparently affected everyone over 21 here, “Same dream?” Peter asked quietly before turning away from the window and looking at Hank.

The man nodded and grabbed a glass of water, “You?”

Peter shook his head and hit the bottom card to knock down the house, “Same as usual.”

Hank nodded before taking a drink, “You know I could probably make something for you so you can sleep normal hours?”

Peter grinned, “Nah, I’m not going to be your excuse to be a mad scientist in a lab! Besides, this is normal for me.” He shrugged and took the cards to his room before sitting next to the teacher.

Hank didn’t even flinch. It helped Peter feel a bit more at home when people were used to his power, “What’s the subject for today?” Hank taught a few classes during the school year. They flipped from one day to the next. The only class they would let Peter teach was P.E. There wasn’t really any explanation needed for that.

“Science.”

Peter’s eyes brightened, “Oh! Are you going to dissect something today?! Can I watch?!”

Hank just chuckled and pushed the other’s head away from him as he stood up, “You have class too. And I don’t expect you to ditch your students.”

Peter’s nose scrunched up at the word students, “Yeah, that’s still a weird thing to me.”

Hank blinked down at the other, “Having students?”

“Responsibilities.” Hearing Hank laugh at his response made Peter feel lighter. If he was able to get someone out of their funk at anytime then he was going to do it. No one deserved what they had all been handed.

________

 

“Knees up, Scott!” Peter blew his whistle again and inwardly grinned when the kid groaned but nevertheless followed the direction. Okay, so dissecting frogs would have been cool but nothing really compares to making Scott miserable. Peter dropped his whistle to his chest and put his hands in his pockets.

Scott shouted back as soon as he was within hearing distance, “I don’t see why we have to listen to you when you didn’t even pass high school!” Every word was topped with a deep breath from running.

Peter quirked one of his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side, “I’m older than you, that’s reason enough.”

“My brother’s older than me but I don’t listen to him.” He said as he placed his hands on his knees to breath.

Peter shrugged, “Yeah, well, you’re siblings. You’re not supposed to listen to each other.”

“Hey!”

Well then, speak of the devil. Peter didn’t turn around to give Alex any acknowledgement, “I mean, you should. He knows stuff.” The answering laugh from Alex made Peter grin. (Scott’s head shake and eye roll didn’t really do much.) “Go another lap!” At everyone’s groan, Peter finally turned.

Alex was giving Peter a half smile and shaking his head as well, “Torturing students as usual?”

Peter ran a hand through his silver hair and glance back to the kids running, “You know it. I had you all fooled with the Apocalypse thing, I’m actually the villain.” Alex chuckled again and Peter had to digest the butterflies in his stomach before they actually caused him to say something awkward. Well, damn. That could potentially be a problem.

“Listen, I haven’t had the chance of thanking you for saving us with the explosion.” Alex started, still watching his younger brother run the track.

Peter blinked before clearing his throat, “Yeah, it was no problem, dude.” The professor and Hank had already thanked him with various food items and heartfelt hugs that made the speedster feel slightly awkward but Peter accepted the gifts with a smile.

Alex turned back to look at Peter and nodded, “Yeah, I mean, suddenly being soaking wet was a little confusing.”

Peter laughed, “That wasn’t my fault. You were kind of on fire.” He watched as the rest of the kids finished the lap and blew his whistle again, “Great job peeps! Pack it in for your next class!” He paid no attention to the fact that Alex was still standing next to him. If he did then things could get dangerous.


	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> accidents happen! whoops!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is pretty much going to be mostly peter whump and feels, because why not right? ahahaha

Things were going great for a while. Peter was tiring out all of the students enough to make them all actually sleep at the end of the day instead of sneaking out to smoke a blunt or whatever kids do these days. There was a small head nod from Charles that Peter knew was for that. He just grinned and ate another twinkie.

And then Erik came back.

Things weren’t stressful between them. Magneto actually liked Peter most of the time. Peter was just a tad awkward around the man because, hey, look at me, I’m your son but you don’t know that so never mind. Erik just attributed Peter’s uneasiness to Erik’s past.

It was a nice Saturday and Peter was with the other “X-Men” while Raven trained them on certain simulations. This time they weren’t allowed to use their powers. She was teaching them different combat moves and making sure they all did the moves correctly.

“These moves could save your life if somehow your powers are taken away from you.” Raven watched Kurt throw Scott over his shoulder after the boy tried to tackle him from behind, “Good job, Kurt.”

The blue boy looked up and smiled before using his tail to pin Scott to the ground.

Scott spoke up, “He’s using his tail!”

Raven rolled her eyes and continued on to the next pair, “Because his tail is apart of his body. His mutation is teleportation.”

Peter grabbed Jean from behind and tried to use different leverage to not get flipped over but wasn’t successful. The air in his lungs got knocked out as his back hit the floor and he blinked up at the red head before grinning at her. Peter watched as Jean’s face morphed from worried to relieved.

She held a hand out for him to take, “I didn’t think I threw you that hard.” She said apologetically.

Raven stopped next to them and nodded, “Good execution Jean, Peter tried to use a counter balance and you had to work more, that’s why he was thrown down so hard.” The yellow eyes turned to Peter and Raven quirked an eyebrow at him, “You’re trying to get ahead by using counters?”

Peter just grinned and dusted himself off, “Nah, I just figured if someone was trained in what to do, they would probably know how to deflect certain things.”

Raven nodded and watched Storm throw Hank over her shoulder before replying, “That’s good thinking ahead, that was the wrong technique but correct assumption. Most people wont be thrown off so easily.” She smirked at Peter before moving on, “That’ll be tomorrow.”

Peter and Jean looked at each other and grinned.

The doors to the danger room opened and the troupe turned to see Charles and Erik enter. Most of them nodded in acknowledgment and went back to practicing. It was Peter’s turn to throw Jean and as he got ready he watched as Scott threw Kurt down and, as if in slow motion, his tail came around and hit Scott’s glasses off of his face.

Peter fell into his power to speed towards the professor and Erik to get them out of the way before the beam shot them both. Unfortunately he didn’t realize how fast Scott’s power was and by the time he placed the two newcomers to the side he also felt burning on his arm.

Oh wow. Pain.

Peter recoiled away from the pain and collapsed onto the floor. It was the safest place since the red energy was at Scott’s eye level. The pain and tumble to the floor had also knocked Peter out of his zone and the sounds of various shouts and gasps enveloped his senses.

The sound of Scott’s power cut off abruptly and Peter didn’t realize that he was breathing audibly until a hand was on his shoulder, “Here, Let me see.” Hank’s calm, serious voice had Peter look up blearily before nodding.

“Is he okay?”

“What the hell, Kurt!?”

“I didn’t mean to-”

Charles voice cut in before there was a fight, “It was an accident Scott. No one is to blame.” Wheels squeaked on the floor and stopped next to the two on the floor, “How is he, Hank?”

Peter swallowed a whimper as the doctor moved his arm slowly to get a better look. It hurt to move anything with his arm, his wrist, fingers, rotating it. Peter couldn’t hold back a small noise when Hank readjusted his grip. 

“Sorry, Peter. It should heal fine, Charles. We should go to my lab for some ointment though.”

_____

Peter sat on the lab table and swung his legs back and forth as Hank went through his things. The ointment had worked wonders on his arm and Peter couldn’t feel the intense pain anymore. Now the doctor was looking for a bandage to cover up the open wound. Peter had never watched his injuries heal before and since he had nothing else to do he stared at his arm. It was gnarly to say the least. His skin had started to bubble in the middle of the wound where the heat had hit the worst. No wonder it hurt like hell.

The silver haired boy tilted his head slightly as he watched his skin grow back slowly but still so much faster than anyone else.

The doors opened.

Peter looked up and had a small thought to deja-vu when he saw Charles and Erik walk in before smiling at them, “Hey guys.”

Erik’s eyebrows twitched upward in surprise before he looked at Hank, “I take it that cream isn’t from a store.”

Charles chuckled as he wheeled himself toward the table, “Of course it isn’t, Erik.” He nodded at Hank’s smile and turned his attention back to Peter, “I believe if you hadn’t moved us out of the way, Scott’s energy beam would have hit us. I’d like to thank you for saving our lives-” Charles looked a bit amused before continuing, “Again.”

Peter shrugged his uninjured arm and gave them both a smile, “No problem-o. I mean, it’s not like I was just going to watch you two get killed right there.” He noticed Erik staring at his wound when Charles replied.

“Nevertheless, we are grateful for your involvement of our fate.”

Peter bit his lip at the formal word choice and nodded. Hearing the professor talk to him was like having a real life Upstairs, Downstairs character talk to him sometimes. He turned his attention back to Erik who was watching his face with amusement in his eyes. Peter wondered if Erik thought the same thing. He could totally see the man thinking that.

Charles covered a slight laugh with a cough before rolling towards Hank, ‘ _I heard that Peter and no, that wasn’t what Erik was thinking._ ’

‘ _Oh. My. God. What does he think you sound like?!_ ’ Peter thought back excitedly. The professor didn’t reply so either Charles was ignoring him or Peter didn’t project it correctly. He was still getting used to the whole telepath thing but he was pretty sure it was the first one. Peter turned back to Erik who now was watching Peter like he was a difficult puzzle to solve. Peter let it happen for a few second before speaking up, “What’s up, dude?”

Erik looked at Peter, to his wound, and then back to Peter’s eyes, “You’ve put yourself in danger more times than you should for us.” Erik relaxed and leaned against the table and sighed.

Peter heard the unspoken _me_  in Erik's sentence _,_  “It’s what we do, right?” Erik turned to lock eyes again, “Save people that need it.” Peter ignored the slight surprise that entered Erik’s eyes and turned to look as Hank and Charles started to go towards them with a long bandage. Peter relaxed and held his arm out for the doctor to cover it up. That was probably the least awkward conversation that he’s ever had with his dad to date.

The comfortable mood disappeared when Charles’ eyes widened and started to choke on a shocked inhale.

Well shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn telepaths ;D
> 
> (also i fixed the "Gene" fiasco, thank you blackmorghann and DarkPhoenix6661)
> 
> (fixed the continuity with this being in the 80s and there is not -plausible- internet nor Downton Abbey, they were replaced with a deck of cards and Upstairs, Downstairs - thank you apples_only !)


	3. Ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets and secret glances.

Peter was bouncing his leg uncontrollably as he sat in the professor’s office. Charles had explained away his sudden coughing fit in Hank’s lab and mentally asked Peter to go to his study so they could talk. After things had settled the youngest raced to his office and sat in one of the chairs.

He didn’t need to beg the teacher to not tell Erik. Peter knew that Charles could keep a secret. But it didn’t mean he didn’t shout ‘ _DON’T TELL HIM, PLEASE_.’ in his head towards the choking teacher.

Charles may or may not have winced before soothing Peter mentally and requesting a chat.

Peter’s leg stopped when the door opened but he didn’t turn around, he kept staring at the desk and swallowed the uneasy feeling in his gut.

“You’re projecting a lot of negativity, Peter. There is no need to worry.”

Peter felt his shoulders relax and released a breath. He wasn’t sure if it was Charles’ own influence on his emotions but either way, Peter was nodding and calming down, “Yeah, I’m just… yeah.”

Charles stopped next to Peter’s chair and placed a hand on the uninjured arm. He let the younger have the silence for a few moments before speaking again, “Are you positive of your relation?” He asked gently.

Peter nodded and then looked at the Professor, “Yeah, I found out about two weeks after we broke him out of the pentagon.” He chewed on his bottom lip before looking out of the window, “Been looking for him ever since and then surprise, Apocalypse.” Peter took another deep breath and let it out audibly, “I just don’t know how to tell him.” ’ _If I should even tell him.’_  Peter’s insecurities were floating all around him and he could tell the professor could feel it easily.

Charles tightened his grip on Peter’s shoulder and let him go, “Erik will be thrilled that he has more family than he knows.” He said it with such conviction that Peter knew that Charles believed his words.

But what if he was wrong?

“You don’t know that for sure. No one does. If he reacts badly then I can never take it back but if I just don’t tell him then nothing will change.” Peter said slouching into the armchair and staring at his lap. He felt the familiar burning behind his eyes and nose and blinked a few times to keep the tears away.

“Peter.” Charles waited for the few moments that it took to make Peter look up before continuing, “Erik deserves to know that he has another child.” He paused when Peter’s face flinched but continued, “I understand that this is difficult for you but you need to understand how big this secret is.”

Peter stood up from the seat and started to pace, “I know how big of a secret it is, Professor.” He laughed humorlessly, “I’ve been dealing with it for ten years. I know he needs to know, I just-” Peter ran a hand through his hair and gripped it tightly as he finished the sentence in his head, ‘ _what if he doesn’t want me?_ ’ Peter didn’t have to look at Charles to know that he heard that thought. He heard the quiet noise of understanding and stopped his pacing.

Charles took Peter’s hand and squeezed it gently, ‘ _Whatever happens, you still have a place at this school_.’

_____

Peter was sitting outside next to the lake thinking about how to figuratively come out of the closet of being a son when Scott walked up and plopped down right next to him. He glanced at the kid before biting back the smart-ass comment that was going to slip out by habit. Scott’s expression was blank and he kept glancing to the side, probably at Peter’s arm.

Scott opened his mouth and closed it a few times before sighing, “Look, man, I’m sorry about your arm.”

Peter looked at the kid again and shrugged, “It wasn’t your fault.” He replied with a half smile. Okay, so he could be not a dick when he wanted to. Time and place and all that jazz.

“It was my power that hurt you.”

Peter sighed and laid back against the grass, “And it was my power that got in the way of yours.” He smirked at the surprised noise that left Scott, “Listen, dude, accidents happen. We were in the ‘Danger Room’ Danger was obligated to happen.” He closed his eyes and let himself feel the light breeze and sunshine, “Besides if you feel that guilty you can just run an extra lap next time you’re in my class.”

“Hell no!”

Peter grinned and let himself laugh at Scott’s reaction. Maybe he wasn’t that much of a punk after all, “Alright then, go ogle Jean or something.” He heard Scott get up and walk away but he had to add something before the teen got too far, “Remember, restraining orders are a real thing!”

“Shut up!”

Peter laughed again and sighed. Without Scott’s distraction now he had to go back to thinking about Erik. He was going through another scenario of telling that involved a cake when he noticed the sun had suddenly went away. Peter blinked open his eyes and saw Alex smiling down at him.

“Hey.”

Peter sat up and nodded back, “Hey.” Wow, awkward. What do you say to a possible crush that totally happened against your will?

Alex sat next to Peter but faced the reversed way, “Thank you for talking to him. He’s been beating himself up over it since Hank took you to his lab.” His eyes were following something which Peter figured was his brother.

Peter stared for a few seconds before tipping his head, “I just told him the truth.”

Alex looked at Peter in amusement, “It matters who’s telling him.” He looked at the bandage and continued, “How bad was it?”

Peter went to unwrap the bandage, excited to show it, “Oh man, it was gnarly. Here let me show you-” He paused when Alex stopped him. Peter looked back up at the blonde who was now laughing and shaking his head.

The butterflies were back and he swore he felt a sunburn starting to appear on his face. Oh definitely a sunburn, nothing else. Damn it, digest butterflies, digest! This fluttery stomach was not conducive to a clear head… although it’s apparently good for vocabulary. The next time Peter had an english test he could just think about Alex and bam, A. Wait, he was a teacher, he can _give_ the test now, holy shit!

_‘Mind, shut up.’_

Alex didn’t pull away his hand until he was sure that Peter wouldn’t unwrap his bandage and went back to looking at his brother, “I don’t need to see that. I believe you.”

Peter sputtered, “But- it’s something cool to look at!” His skin had to look like a Jackson Pollock painting by now.

Alex gave Peter a deadpan look with a quirked eyebrow, “You and I have very different definitions of the word ‘cool’.” His lips curved into a smirk as he said this, unaware of the flip that Peter’s stomach did at the sight.

Peter just rolled his eyes and groaned as he let himself fall back onto the grass, “Boring people are boring.” ‘ _And hot people are hot_.’ He stared at the clouds, sneaking small glances at Alex to try and figure out why the other man was still there. Peter noticed Alex’s small content smile but didn’t know what it was for so he wondered what put it there while they sat in comfortable silence.

Unfortunately, he didn’t notice Alex’s small glances towards himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't going to post this, and then i passed my final bartending exam so i'm celebrating now and giving you all a gift :D


	4. Ch. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look! a wild plot appears!

Running a simple reconnaissance mission with Raven at the abandoned Alkali Lake facility wasn’t supposed to be all that crazy. It really wasn’t. Finding out that the lake was in fact not abandoned and actually fully staffed and running was definitely worrying. Especially since the plane was more or less shot out of the sky and Peter and Raven were now stranded nearby the base that experiments on mutants.

Peter took one look at the wave of people with specialty guns, thought, ‘ _fuck_ _heroics_.’ and got the hell out of dodge with Raven. As soon as they were back in the normal passing of time, a few towns over, Peter was on a phone and Raven was running towards a bathroom.

“Hey Prof, uhh, you remember the supposed to be abandoned facility well it’s not actually abandoned. And the plane is kind of toast.” Peter eyed the women’s restroom where Raven had disappeared to after a glare and twirled the cord of the telephone.

“Are you two okay?”

“Yeah, we’re good, what do you want us to do?” It wasn’t like they could hop a cab back to Westchester, “I mean I could run us back if you want.”

“Would that put any tax on yourself?” Ah, the good ol’ professor, always thinking about the health of his friends.

“Nah, I’d just need to eat something when I get there. But I’m not sure if Raven will be up for it. She’s kind of angry with me right now.” The woman in question exited the bathroom in much more grace than when she entered it and cooly stood next to Peter before holding out her hand to take the phone.

Peter didn’t bother telling Charles since the man was already talking and interrupting would be rude so he just gave the phone over. They’d figure it out. He just stood off to the side and waited, still being hyper vigilant since that surprise was a bit terrifying.

“Charles, listen to me, they somehow have mutants with them.”

Peter looked at Raven in shock. He didn’t notice that tidbit that’s for sure. Charles must have had the same amount of surprise because she went on to answer Peter’s unasked question.

“Yes, it’s how the plane got taken down, sudden fireballs are hard to out maneuver.”

Right. Peter was wondering how the plane got taken down so fast since he was checking the aft doors at the time. Being suddenly thrown to the side wasn’t all that great. But he was able to use his speed to buckle himself into a seat before they went down.

“…Can’t I just wait here for someone to pick me up?”

Peter grinned. He knew exactly what Charles said from that. He heard her mumble an annoyed “Fine.” before hanging up the phone and turning towards him. Peter’s grin didn’t lessen at all as Raven’s glare strengthened. He held his hands up and asked, “Ready to go?”

Raven pushed his hand away and walked out of the restaurant, “In a minute.”

Peter followed her and stood beside her as she took slow deep breaths to get ready. Okay so he felt a little bad but he would have felt worse if they got killed. Well, he would have felt dead at any rate., “It won’t be as bad since you’ll be ready for it this time.” He shrugged at her disagreeing eyebrow raise and turned his attention back to the road. Maybe he was lying…

_____

Peter managed to get them back to the grass area in the front of the mansion before slowing to a stop and taking a few deep breaths. He felt a hand on his shoulder but it ended up being just enough weight to make him sit down, “I need something to eat.” He said quietly before closing his eyes and wincing at the slight headache that appeared.

“Sit tight, I’ll get it.”

Peter felt a little bad about making Raven race off after her own queasiness but didn’t let it affect him too much. He concentrated on breathing deep so he wouldn’t pass out. Maybe he could pitch the idea of high calorie power bars to Hank just in case this happened again.

Peter felt something pushed into his hand and immediately ate it after registering that it didn’t have any wrapper on it. He didn’t taste it but it was soft so he chewed twice before swallowing.

“You said that this wouldn’t hurt you Peter.” Aaaand hey! Charles’ disappointed voice hadn’t made an appearance lately. Peter figured that it was about time to bring it back.

Peter just smiled towards the voice, not wanting to open his eyes and shrugged, “I guess I overestimated myself.” The dizziness was leaving and he finally opened his eyes, “Right, serious talk now, right?” Peter stood up and wobbled a bit. Raven grabbed his arm to help steady him, “Thanks.”

She nodded before they went into the mansion to meet up with the rest of the X-Men and discuss what to do next. Charles must have sent a mental message because they were already in the kitchen when the three entered. At the table, Hank had three sandwiches on a plate that he offered to Peter.

“You’re my favorite.” Peter said before tucking into the food. He didn’t bother listening to the group talk until he was done with the sandwiches. After his last bite and swallow he tuned in and paused. Maybe he should have been listening.

“It’s not just a matter of safety, these mutants are willingly working with a man that is experimenting on them!” Erik was (understandably) visibly livid but in control.

“Maybe Stryker is appealing to a danger side-” Hank started but was interrupted.

“Stryker _is_ the danger side!”

“That’s not what I meant Erik.” Hank waited for a few moments to make sure he wouldn’t be interrupted again, “What if he’s trying to make them see that the powers are dangerous when they’re unchecked.” He held up both of his hands when both Erik and Alex opened their mouths, “Not that I agree! I’m just saying that’s a possibility.”

Charles tapped his fingers against the wheelchair before sighing, “Unfortunately, everything can be a possibility at this moment.” He ran a hand over his head and continued to tap his fingers.

Peter ran his tongue over his teeth before speaking up, “What if they’re being controlled?” He blinked when everyone turned to him. He didn't expect the sudden amount of attention and briefly thought that he had something on his face.

Raven cocked her head to the side, “That would explain why they seemed uncaring about us.”

Alex picked up his glass of water and mumbled, “It would make more sense than seeing a specific side.”

Hank spoke up again, ignoring the dig, but still rolling his eyes at the blonde, “But how would he be controlling them?”

Raven rubbed her forehead, “Could be another telepathic.” She locked eyes with Charles and quirked an eyebrow. They all knew what Charles was capable of and telepathy was slightly more convincing.

Erik turned towards the window, “Stryker would still have to be able to turn the mutant to his side.”

It was quiet before Peter decided to bite the bullet, he knew other people were thinking it from the glances that Hank and Alex were sharing, “I know that you think that all mutants stick together but-” He swallowed when Erik turned to face him, “Some mutants might not like other mutants.” He looked around the small group and shrugged, “Not everyone is like… well… us.”

Charles watched Peter and nodded slightly, “Unfortunately, you are correct Peter.” He watched as Erik turned around angrily to look out the window again and sighed.

Peter bit his bottom lip and shrank a little bit into his chair when they started to talk again, ‘ _Yeah, totally not telling him anytime soon. Now he definitely hates me._ ’ Erik could still pull of the _disappointed_ _father_ vibe without even knowing he was the father.

Charles watched Peter for a few seconds before speaking again, “Even if the mutants are going against us willingly, we have to assume that they are under some sort of coercion.” Charles glanced at all of them before coming to a decision, “We should try for another reconnaissance mission but this time with stealth. If we are able to get one of the mutants safely then we will be able to determine what Stryker is doing to get them on his side.”

Peter nodded with everyone else and slowly got up from his chair as everyone left to get ready. He watched Erik leave without making eye contact and then looked to the floor. If somehow a bullet ends up shooting through his calf he knows it wouldn’t be an accident. Peter looked at Charles before leaving and waved at him as he left. He pretended he didn’t see the pitying look in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this kind of feels like an episode of Maury.


	5. Ch. 5

The plane ride was silent. Luckily Hank had a few spares in the basement. Peter figured that the guy had nothing else to do in his spare time. He looked out the window and watched the scenery go by before glancing around the cabin.

Everyone looked tense. Jean, Kurt, Ororo, and Scott were filled in on the situation and they were suited up as well. Erik was sitting near the exit with Charles, no doubt talking with each other in their minds. Alex was next to Peter and Raven was up front with Hank.

Alex turned towards Peter, “How many mutants did you see when you came here with Raven?” He asked quietly.

Peter shrugged, “I didn’t see any. It was Raven that saw everything.” He replied looking at Raven before glancing back to Charles and Erik, “But with our numbers I wouldn’t worry.” He flashed a grin at Alex.

The blonde rolled his eyes, “I’m not worried about us. I’ve faced stuff like this in the war, I just prefer knowing what we’re going up against.” Alex adjusted his strap before looking at the four younger kids, “It’s them I’m worried about.”

Peter followed Alex’s sight and bumped his shoulder, “They’ll be fine, they’ve run missions before.”

Alex shook his head, “Aside from the Apocalypse incident their missions haven’t been actively fighting with other people.”

Peter nodded before falling silent. He actually thought about what to say before opening his mouth, “They’ve all been through some tough shit. They aren’t as young as you think they are.”

Alex nodded, “I guess it’s just hard for me since I watched Scott grow up.”

Peter had to give the man that, “We all trust each other too. I trust Jean, you trust me, there’s a lot of trust going around here.”

Alex laughed and shook his head, “Yeah, you’re right.” He looked forward and Peter took it as a sign that the conversation was over. Okay, back to the regular scheduled worry about his angry father.

’ ** _Peter_**.’

Peter sat back in his seat and inaudibly sighed, ‘ _Hi, Charles._ ’ Guess he couldn’t sit back and self-loathe for that long before the overprotective professor caught wind.

_’ **Erik doesn’t hate you. He hates that he could be wrong**.’_

Now that was confusing, Peter furrowed his eyebrows and thought back, ’ _Wrong about what?_ ’

_’ **That not all mutants are the same**.’_

Peter almost scoffed out loud but caught himself, however he did in his mind, ’ _Aren’t you two prime examples of that fact?_ ’ Sure the guy was his dad but that was a big dumb thought.

’ _ **That’s not what I meant**._ ’ Peter could feel the disappointing look being thrown at the back of his head. He stayed looking forward, ’ ** _We both believed in the same ideals but wanted different ways to get to those ideals. He’s upset with the fact that there could be mutants out there that are trying to suppress other mutants_**.’

Peter bit his lower lip, ’ _Okay, I’ll admit that that sucks if it’s true_.’

They were interrupted by Hank’s voice drifting from the pilot seat, “We are landing in two minutes, the stealth tech seems to be working. There hasn’t been any alarms or people.” He turned in his seat to look at Charles, “Professor, could you double check?”

Peter watched as the professor raised a hand to his head and close his eyes. He felt a small amount of nervous energy and forced himself to refrain from wiggling his leg. He knew when they landed things had a small chance of getting dicey.

Kurt could teleport three people without wearing himself out since he had been working on his power. He was going to teleport the few he could to the trees in a small designated spot in order to not be seen and Peter was supposed to run the other three to the spot. Hank was going to stay behind with Charles. Charles was able to link all of their minds telepathically so they could communicate with each other without talking out loud.

They worked with the telepathic link before so they knew how to think to themselves without broadcasting it over the link. It took a tiny bit of practice but they all got the hang of it. So Peter was able to keep his worry about running Erik to the meeting spot. And he would be able to keep the fact that Erik was still sort of his dad a secret as well.

As soon as they landed, Alex, Scott, and Jean held onto Kurt and Peter started running the others to the spot. They all appeared within seconds of each other and started to communicate through their minds in case something was set up for voices.

_’All accounted for Professor.’_

**_Good, split up into the groups and start searching around to see if you can find an entrance or a lone mutant._ **

They nodded and started off with their groups. Peter, Scott, Jean, and Raven in one and Erik, Alex, Kurt, and Ororo in the other. They fanned out and soon were unable to see each other.

The feeling of unease started to rise in Peter.

_____

They found a door that had two guard standing in front with plastic weapons in their hands. They didn’t seem too worried or alert so Raven was able to easily take them down. She morphed into one of them and banged on the door.

Peter couldn’t eavesdrop since they were speaking French. (How many languages did Raven know?!) But it did end up making the person behind the door open it and let them in. Raven also took care of that man as well.

_‘We’re in.’_

**_Keep a low profile. I don’t want to lose any of you._ **

The group crept around, keeping a look out for cameras and with a well placed tap from Jean, they malfunctioned enough for the group to get past without being seen.

**_I am going to separate the two groups so no one gets distracted._ **

_‘Good idea Professor. Keep us updated on their progress.’_

**_Of course._ **

Raven nodded to Peter and gestured around the corner.

Peter zipped around it, using his power and looked for cameras and other guards. When he came back and shook his head at the unspoken question she furrowed her eyebrows.

‘ _I don’t like this_.’ She said through the link. ’ _They should have extra people after our crash._ ’

Peter nodded and looked around again, ‘ _I checked twice and didn’t see anyone. Maybe they left?_ ’

Jean spoke up through the link, ‘ _What if this is a trap?_ ’ She was looking around nervously and checking behind them every few seconds.

Scott flinched and stepped forward, ‘ _We should leave if it is_.’

Peter read the fright in his posture as Raven replied to his statement. Peter couldn’t help but silently agree with the teenager.

‘ _We don’t know if it is._ ’

Peter glanced around the area again and swallowed the feeling he was getting again, ‘ _We should be safe than sorry though, Raven, I’ve been getting a bad vibe._ ’

She sighed inaudibly before looking forward again, ‘ _Did you see anyone on your last run_?’

_‘Well, no but-’_

_‘Then we should keep going.’_

Peter glanced at Jean and Scott and shrugged helplessly. They didn’t look too confident in the exchange. Peter looked at Raven’s back before addressing the two teens, ‘ _If something starts to happen, get back to Hank and Charles, okay?_ ’

Scott nodded and Jean furrowed her eyebrows, ‘ _What about you and Raven?_ ’

Raven glanced back to make eye contact with Peter before looking at Jean, ‘ _Don’t worry about us. We’ll be fine._ ’

The group managed to go through another few hallways before stopping at Charles’ alarmed voice.

**_Erik, I lost Alex, what happened?_ **

Peter glanced back at Scott who started to open his mouth and rushed over to cover his lips with his hand. He felt Scott try to jerk away, ‘ _We can’t talk Scott, we don’t know if anyone can hear us. We’re going to find him, okay?_ ’ Peter felt Scott take a few deep breaths and relax.

_‘…Okay.’_

Peter let go of the teen before glancing at Raven, ‘ _I think that’s proof enough that this is a trap_.’

**_Peter is correct, everyone come back to the jet._ **

Scott shook his head, ‘ _No! I’m not going to abandon my brother._ ’ He started to walk forwards when Raven placed a hand out.

_‘You are running on emotions right now, Scott. We need to regroup and organize a rescue party.’_

Scott’s mouth dropped open, ‘ _Organize a rescue pa- no, who knows what they are going to do to him?! What if they kill him right away and we ‘rescue’ a body?!_ ’ He quietly seethed anger and fisted his hands at his sides.

Peter glanced at Jean and noticed that she was looking sad and slightly rebellious as well. This was going to be a war zone between them in a few seconds.

**_I have to agree with Raven, Scott. If this was a trap then they are counting on more people to stay and retrieve your brother. I’m sorry but the best thing that you can do right now is leave so we ‘can’ come back._ **

Peter relaxed a minuscule amount. He could always count on the professor to bring some sense to the teenagers. Peter watched Scott’s posture go from tense to acceptance. His face crumpled and he turned back the way that they came.

Jean glanced worriedly at Raven and Peter before reaching out to touch Scott on his shoulder. Peter and Raven kept their vigilance and she took up the lead. Peter stayed back just in case Scott decided to make a run for it. They were making their way past the open docking area when Scott perked up.

Peter looked in the direction that he was and stopped in shock.

There was Alex. Standing with Stryker.

“Alex!” Scott shouted before hoping the crate that was their cover and starting to run towards the two.

Raven grabbed Jean and Peter ran for Scott. He watched as Alex opened his hand in their direction and shoot a beam towards his brother. Peter managed to grab the boy and run them to a different set of crates. He placed his hand on Scott’s mouth before dropping out of his speed zone., ‘ _You need to get out now._ ’

‘ _He- he just shot at me._ ’ Tears of shock were running down his cheeks.

‘ _Scott! Listen to me_.’ Peter waited until Scott’s head lifted to eye level, ‘ _I’ll distract him, you need to get back to Hank and Charles._ ’

_‘You wont kill him, will you?’_

Peter shook his head, ‘ _Definitely not. Just long enough to get you guys out safely_.’ He quirked his lips in a half smile, ‘ _I’ll be right behind you_.’

Raven’s voice drifted through, ‘ _You better be_.’

Peter gathered Scott and ran him to where Raven and Jean were, and then ran back to the opposite side of the room. He adjusted his goggles before standing in front of the crates.

Alex turned and shot a blast towards him without any hesitation.

Peter dodged the red beam and flipped Alex over his shoulder. He would have gone for Stryker as well but the other man had left the room when he was talking to Scott, “Come on Alex, we’ve done this before.” He taunted as Alex got up from the floor, “You remember how that went, don’t you?” he said matter-of-factly.

The blond was silent and shot another blast at Peter.

“Okaaayyy, I guess you lost your sense of humor…” He said as he dodged it and stood to the side of the beam. Peter dodged another few beams before throwing Alex again. He knew he couldn’t just pin the other man down. Alex could shoot beams out of his chest if he wanted to. So he was stuck with quick throws and playing frogger with energy beams, ‘ _Alright guys, any day now_.’

‘ _We’re almost out. Hang on._ ’

Peter sighed and went to sweep Alex’s feet from under him. When he was there he noticed a circular area of skin on the back of his neck that looked like a burn. He pinned Alex to get a better look before relaying the information to Charles, ‘ _Professor, there’s a mark on the back of his neck, I think that might be why he's not responding to us!_ ’

**_This isn’t good. Get out of there now Peter, the others are al-_ **

The voice cut off at the exact same time Peter felt a sting on his right shoulder. He winced and rolled away from Alex before grabbing at the object sticking out of his skin with his left hand. Peter stared at the needle before glancing around.

There were more people in the area in swat gear with their weapons trained on him.

Peter tried to slow speed down he blinked a couple of times when it didn’t, “What did you do to me!?” ‘ _Anyone there? I really need some help here._ ’ Both questions were met with silence.

Alex slowly stood up and turned towards him. His eyes and face were blank as he raised his hand.

Peter took a small step backwards. He could feel his stomach flutter with fear. He couldn’t dodge it this time. Alex was going to kill him.

“I think that’s good enough.”

Peter watched Alex’s hand lower before looking to the voice. He took a centering deep breath before glaring.

Stryker just smiled, “Now, now. Is that any way to look at your new commanding officer?”

Peter opened his mouth to retort but yelped when an arm went around his chest before a cloth was pressed against his mouth and nose. He struggled against the sharp smell and offending arms before he felt himself relaxing against his will. The last thing he saw was Stryker’s grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was actually going to split this up into two chapters but then i was like nah. on another note, man those italics are killing me, ugh.


	6. Ch. 6

Peter came to slowly. His vision was flickering in and out. He felt as if he was swimming through thick mud to get fully conscious. Peter managed to shake his head back and forth before focusing on the man in front of him.

“About time you woke up.”

Peter’s mouth was covered otherwise he would have said something back. He grunted when his head was forced forward and held in that position. Peter tried to struggle against the hand and winced when he felt a stinging sensation drip onto his neck.

He relaxed and looked up slowly. Peter focused on Stryker and waited for him to speak.

“Good. Now I want you to-”

Peter’s focus slipped as Stryker continued to talk. The tape was taken off of his mouth and he swallowed. His mouth was as dry as the sahara.

“-Got it?”

Peter blinked and quirked and eyebrow, “Didn’t hear, and don’t care.” He watched the man become confused before standing up and forcing Peter’s head forward. The same stinging sensation blasted through his senses and for a longer amount of time. Peter felt his shoulders relax and his focus latch onto the other man again.

Stryker pulled his hair so that Peter would look up again, “I want you to teleport into Xavier’s hideaway and bring me the telepath.”

Peter blinked as he came back to himself and scoffed, “I can’t teleport, you shit head. And lay off my hair” He felt the man release his head forcefully before sticking his tongue out at him.

“What the hell. You should be listening to me.”

Peter didn’t bother correcting the man with anything, he just smirked. Of course he was burning through whatever they were putting on him. His metabolism wouldn’t allow anything foreign for an extended period of time.

“Put him out. I want answers.”

Blackness once again took over, Peter could remember random flashes of light mixed with pain. He could hear voices but none of them made sense, like they were speaking in different languages. Finally he was able to surface fully.

He slowly blinked and noticed that he was strapped to a hospital bed with an I.V. drip hooked up to his hand. Peter tried to vibrate and gave up after a few times. He figured that the drip was something that suppressed his powers. Peter swallowed down his helplessness and forced himself to relax. Not having his power was terrifying.

After coming to terms with his lack of powers, Peter tried to pull his arms out of the bindings. He grunted in frustration and relaxed into the bed. He didn’t have to wait long before someone came into the room.

Stryker sat down in the chair next to Peter’s bed. He had a file closed in his hand and he simply stared at the prone man on the bed. He opened the file and began to read, “Enhanced speed. Possibilities of Accelerated metabolism, perception, and thought-process, enhanced durability, reflexes, and stamina.” After Stryker snapped the folder shut and leaned forward, “That would explain why my serum didn’t work on you.”

Peter glared back at the man and gave him a sarcastic smirk, “Unless you want to reapply whatever it is every three seconds, I’m afraid that I won’t be very subordinate.”

The man tilted his head, as if thinking about what Peter had said, “Not necessarily.” He smiled and stood up from the chair, “I’m sure you know your friend.” Stryker commented as Alex walked into the room and stood next to the door, “He’ll be keeping you company for the next few hours.”

Peter swallowed and looked for any sign that the real Alex was there. Finding none, he glared at Stryker as he left the room. Silence filled the space and Peter looked back to Alex.

The man was standing at attention and staring straight ahead blankly.

Peter sighed and tried to struggle against the bindings again. When nothing happened he groaned loudly again and flopped his head back against the flat pillow. He looked back to Alex and noticed that his posture didn’t change, “Can you talk?” Nothing, “Can you see?” Nothing, Oh idea! “Can you get a boner?” Blue eyes flicked over to Peter and gave him an unimpressed stare before staring forward again.

Peter grinned and then went back to being quiet, he had to think about his predicament. The mind control worked but it didn’t snuff out the person’s personality, not fully at least. And they had to reapply the serum to keep the person under their control. If he was able to keep Alex away from whoever does the dose then Alex would eventually come back to himself. They could totally get out of this.

The only problem was being able to separate them from the outside, while Alex was still working for them. And while Peter didn’t have any powers. His work was definitely cut out for him.

_____

Peter must have dosed off between his escape plans because the second he woke up he could tell he was in a different room. There were no straps holding him down to the bed and it was a circular room with a single light hanging from the ceiling. Peter quickly got up and walked around the room to get his bearings.

He didn’t have his powers, he was alone, and there were no visible cameras. Peter took in the plain concrete and windowless room. The light had a loud buzzing noise from the wattage of the bulb being too stressed and he quickly wanted to break it. Peter sat on the cot before looking up to glare at the bulb. That was going to get annoying fast.

Peter didn’t know how long he was left alone for since he knew for a fact he didn’t accidentally slip into his power to slow things down. But when the door groaned open he stood up quickly.

“You can’t do anything to harm me.” Stryker said after taking in the glare, “You have no powers.” Alex was next to Stryker, face impassive.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t kick your ass.” Peter made to go forward but stopped when Alex raised his hand. He felt a little bit of hurt towards his friend before glaring at Stryker again. Alex couldn’t be held responsible for any of this. He was being controlled.

Stryker just chuckled and stepped backwards, “This room is sound proof. No one will be able to hear you if you scream. I’m not interested in information anymore since it’s obvious that you wont give me any.” He backed towards the door and glanced at Alex’s back, “But it would be fun to knock you down a few pegs.”

Peter glanced between the two before opening his mouth, “You have a few people who don’t like people torturing others here? That seems very unlikely.”

The man chuckled, “Nonsense. It just distracts us from other work. Have a nice day.” The door closed and locked from the outside.

Peter let his gaze shoot to Alex and swallowed his nervousness. He knew exactly what was going to happen. Peter stepped backwards slightly when Alex advanced with a smirk. The silver haired man couldn’t help the small amount of dread blossoming in his stomach.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. this story is now getting somewhere and nowhere at the same time :) anyhoo, i just got pokemongo and been having a blast, what about you peeps?


	7. Ch. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter still has the stuff that makes his powers dormant so that's why he isn't healing/dodging anything~

Peter grunted when another fist met his stomach. He coughed up a little bit of blood before grinning back at Alex, “You really don’t hit that hard, man.” He had to keep Alex inside the room with him. Peter needed to get the blonde to burn through the serum. He figured if he could rile Alex up enough to lock the door from the inside that would happen.

Peter just had to focus on continual talking back and staying awake. It was getting harder without his fast healing.

Alex punched Peter hard enough in the stomach again to make him fall to the floor, “Shut up.”

Peter laughed through his gasping, he felt tears slide down his face as he breathed, “Ju-just sayin’ the truth.” He grunted out, “Pansy-ass.” Peter braced himself for the kick that was sure to happen. Alex didn’t disappoint.

“You’re lucky I don’t have orders to kill you.”

Peter was flipped onto his back from the kick and he laughed again, “Pity, maybe you’d be more successful at it.” He knew he didn’t look that great but if he was able to keep talking then he would. Anything to help Alex out of the zone that he was in. Peter winced away when the other spit on his face. For now he had to keep remembering that Alex was not himself. He was being controlled.

Alex yelled in frustration. He glared at the silver haired man before getting on top of him. Alex placed his hands around Peter’s throat and started to squeeze, “Let’s see how strong you are when you can’t talk.” He said venomously.

Peter struggled against the arms on his neck. He reached forward to push away Alex’s face with his hand to get him to let go but it wasn’t working, ‘ _He was in a war, of course he knows how to counter everything!_ ’ Tears gathered in Peter’s eyes. He knew Alex wouldn’t kill him. He just said that he couldn’t. But Peter also knew that if he passed out then it would go on for longer. Alex would be under that madman’s control for a longer period of time. Peter couldn’t pass out. He had to stay awake for Alex.

The grip was let up and Peter gasped in a ragged breath. He coughed after and winced at the pain. Peter slowly got onto his hands and knees and took a few deep breaths. He looked up blearily and saw Alex smirking in victory. Well, he couldn’t have that now could he?

“Shame you don’t have enough time to break me.” Peter hid his wince at talking, “You’re going to have to report back to Stryker with your failure sometime soon.” Peter gave Alex a wry half-smile and raised his eyebrows. The cut on his face from earlier screamed at the movement but he stamped down any signs from it. He needed to stay strong for Alex.

Alex face melted into a glare, “We’ll see about that.”

Peter coughed again and closed his eyes through the pain. He opened them again when he heard the laser sound. Peter glanced up to Alex’s now smirking face, then to the door. The lock was now melted. Peter looked back to Alex.

“Now I have all the time in the world to make you shut up.”

Peter forced himself to swallow around his bruised throat. He totally won half the battle. Now he just had to stay awake, "Great, I will die of old age after all!” He shot back. Peter brought his arms up to block the kick to his face. The force of it made Peter fall backwards again. He hoped the serum would run out soon he thought as he dazedly stared at the ceiling for a few seconds.

Alex strode forward and placed his boot on Peter’s chest. He smirked down at the silver haired man before slowly putting more weight on him.

Peter grunted at the feeling of his ribs protesting and tried pushing the offending leg off of him. When that didn’t work he changed his grip so that one hand was behind Alex’s knee, the other at his ankle and brought his legs up. One through the opening of Alex’s legs and the other around the outside before locking his own ankles together and pushing down with all of his might.

It worked and Alex fell backwards, off of Peter’s chest.

Peter quickly crawled around and locked Alex in a hold where he couldn’t shoot any beams at him.

Alex grunted in anger before breathing in, “You really don’t give up.”

Peter held his hold firmly, trying to buy some time before Alex inevitably broke the hold, “I’m the son of two people who are very strong willed, what did you think would happen?”

Alex slowly got his feet under him to stand up and ram Peter’s back into the wall.

Peter’s head slammed into the hard surface and he tried to blink away the spots at the center of his vision. The minor disorientation made his grip slack and in a few seconds he was thrown away from Alex. And then he felt the same unbearable burning pain from before in the danger room in his side.

Alex stood with his hand out above Peter, “You do that again, you’re dead. I don’t care what my orders are.”

Peter glanced up and forced himself to smile, “And I thought we were bonding.” He said quietly, choking back sobs from the burn on his side. He had to stay awake.

Alex gripped Peter’s shirt in the front and pulled him up, he ignored the scream of pain and stared into his eyes, “Who are you even doing this for, you’re just causing yourself more pain.”

Peter laughed again and stared back. He could feel the slight tremble of Alex’s hands through their hold. Peter looked up at the lightbulb suddenly aware of the loud noise it was emitting again, “Someone special.” Peter felt himself fall and he screamed again at the fact that he landed on the burn on his side. His vision was quickly turning black and all he could think was ‘I’m sorry, Alex’ over and over. The last thing he saw was Alex looking at his trembling hands in confusion.

_____

“We have to go back and save them!” Scott yelled from the back of the plane. He was so ready to run back into the compound and he would have if Charles hadn’t froze him and Hank closed the door for lift off.

“Scott, we need to make a better plan than just running back into the fray. There was a reason why both Alex and Peter got taken.” Charles said from his seat. When he noticed that he couldn’t hear Peter anymore he had stopped talking. He knew that the speedster was capture at that moment.

Erik spoke up from his position near the front, “They were ready for us.”

Raven stayed quiet, glaring at the floor by her feet. If Erik knew what she knew then he wouldn’t let anything stop him from going back into that compound. She glanced at Ororo who was looking at her in concern. Raven closed her eyes before standing up from her seat, “Scott I’m with you and going back for them but we do need a better plan than just barging in right away.”

Scott took a few deep breaths and nodded.

Raven walked to Charles and Erik and started to hash out a plan, “We will have to be quick. We don’t know how long they have before Stryker gets bored.”

Erik turned away from them and stared out the window, “There’s also the fact that they might not even be alive anymore.” He said it quietly, aware of Scott inside of the plane.

Charles shook his head, “Peter managed to relay that Alex was being controlled somehow. So there’s a bigger chance of them being alive.”

Raven scoffed, “Just under control of Stryker.” She crossed her arms and stared at Erik’s back, “Even if they were dead Erik, would you want their bodies to be inside of that compound only to be discarded when they learned all that they could?” She didn’t lower her voice and Scott heard it all.

“They are NOT dead!” The teen came forward and joined their group, “The professor heard from Peter that my brother was being controlled. Do you think Stryker would willingly give up his two most powerful poker chips?”

Erik addressed Scott from the window, “Fine, let’s entertain the fact that they are somehow being mind controlled. Then we have two powerful mutants wanting to kill us-“  
  
Hank spoke up quietly, “Peter’s metabolism could possibly burn through any medicine at an alarming rate." He kept his gaze out front and stamped down his anger, knowing that Erik was looking at a bigger picture. But Peter and Alex were still his friends. "So he probably couldn’t be possessed.”

Erik continued more gently after hearing what Hank said, “-on top of the other mutants that he has in that compound. Now it’s a mission worth more risk than what we could afford.”

“Don’t say that, Erik.” Charles spoke up sadly, “Everyone is worth so much on this team.” He looked at Erik with depressed eyes. If Erik knew that he was throwing away his own son's life...

Erik shook his head and finally turned around, he opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Raven.

She strode into his line of sight and glared, “No, Erik. What happened to the mutant who cared about all other mutants and went after them when they were in danger?” She tapped her fingers against her arm while he stood in silence.

His stare was blank and he looked away from her, “He was buried with his family.” He was trying to put up more walls, “Any connection you make is a connection anyone can exploit.” He raised his voice so everyone could hear him, “I’ve learned that the hard way.” He continued quietly.

Raven yelled her frustration, “Fine.” She opened her mouth again but was interrupted by Charles.

“No Raven! That’s not your secret to tell!” He was sitting forward in his chair, hands held out.

Raven shook her head at her brother, “I don’t care if Peter hates me because at least he’ll be alive.” She turned to Erik who was now looking at the two of them strangely, Raven made sure Erik was looking at her before she dropped her bomb, “Peter is your son.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bombshell has been dropped!  
> now what'll happen???


	8. Ch. 8

Peter was getting tired of the whole passing out bullshit. He blinked a few times and the first thing he saw was that stupid lightbulb. The next thing his senses registered was a dull voice and then he belatedly realized that his face was being lightly hit. He focused on the worried blue eyes above him and automatically flinched away weakly.

Alex ran a hand through the silver hair to hold Peter’s head in place and closed his eyes in aguish, “I am so sorry, Peter. I couldn’t control myself.” Tears had gathered in the corners of Alex’s eyes.

Peter swallowed again and blinked, “Alex? You back?”

Alex nodded and smiled through his tears, “Yeah, yeah I’m back Pete.” He idly rubbed Peter’s temple, careful of the long scratch on the side of his face. Alex looked down and took in the other’s injuries, “God, I am so sorry.”

Peter shrugged one shoulder and then realized that it was a mistake, “Wasn’t your fault.” He grunted out in pain. His eyes were closed so he didn’t see the guilt that flashed over Alex’s face.

“We gotta get you to Hank. I don’t know how long you’re going to be a human for.” Alex looked around the room for anything he could use as bandages and came up short.

Peter reached out and held onto Alex’s arm, “Hey, Stryker’s gonna know that you’re back to normal.” He glanced at the melted door lock, “Let’s figure that out first, huh?”

Alex looked to the door and then back to Peter. He nodded and helped the speedster up into a sitting position. Alex tried to ignore the pained grunts and gasps coming from Peter and set him against the wall gently, “Okay, I could open the door and shoot first.”

Peter chuckled and shook his head, “That would be fun.“ He swallowed again and stared at the door, “I’m just going to slow you down, you know?”

Alex sat against the wall before blowing out a breath, “If you even suggest that I leave you behind I’m going to knock you out and carry you over my shoulder.”

Peter chuckled, “I wont suggest it then.” With that weight lifted off of his shoulders (He didn’t want to be left behind either.) he relaxed more against the wall.

Alex stared at the door for a few moments before lightly placing one of his hands on Peter’s leg, “Tell me about your parents.” He wanted to let Peter rest for a bit before they decided to move.

Peter looked at him in confusion, “Where did that come from?”

Alex kept his gaze forward, “Just something you said when we were fighting. How both of your parents were strong willed? I just realized that you don’t really talk about them so much.”

Peter stared for a few moments before half smiling, “Yeah, my mom died when I was young and my aunt raised me. They were both pretty much the same person from what my aunt tells me.” He smiled in memory and then sighed. Should he tell Alex about his dad? It wasn’t like it was a real secret at the current moment, “You’ve met my dad.”

Alex’s eyebrows furrowed, “When? I don’t remember you introducing us.” He was trying to get Peter’s mind off of the various injuries while also getting to know the other.

Peter paused and brought one of his hands up to gently hold the side of his face, “It’s because he doesn’t know.” He said quietly, “It’s Erik.”

“Wait-what?!” Alex turned to look at Peter in shock, “Erik’s your dad?!” Okay he didn’t see that one coming, “And he doesn’t know?”

Peter glanced at Alex wryly, “How would you drop that particular piece of information on him?” He watched Alex’s expression morph into a grimace and nodded, “Yeah, see? That’s why.” Peter sighed again and let his hand drop, “Plus I’m probably the worst son imaginable for him.” He saw Alex’s mouth open to disagree and Peter held up a hand to stop him, “Would you want me as a kid?” He smiled when Alex shut his mouth, “Thought so.”

Alex thought about it for a few moments, “It would be different though.” He waited until Peter looked at him to continue, “You’re apart of him. You are his kid wether he likes it or not and from what I’ve seen of your interactions, he at least respects you as a person.”

Peter smiled again and looked away with a small blush on his cheeks, “Thanks Alex.”

“No problem.” They sat in silence for a few more moments before Alex swallowed and took his hand from Peter’s leg. He fiddled his his fingers before stilling and staring straight ahead, “Thank you.”

Peter turned his head to the side from where it was resting against the wall, “For what?”

Alex bit his lip before answering, “You were mumbling to yourself when I was being controlled. I heard pretty much all of it.”

Peter blinked a few times before turning his head forward again, “What… what was I saying?”

“That you had to stay awake for me. That you had to stay strong.” He paused, “And then at the end of it when I was coming back that you were sorry.” Alex looked back to Peter and locked eyes with him, “You said I was someone special.”

Peter stared into the blue eyes and half smiled, “Because you are.”

Alex returned the smile, “You are too.” He watched as Peter turned away and adjust his sitting position before turning towards the door as well. He felt something between them shift and Alex felt more content than he had in a long while. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “I have an idea for how to get out of here.”

Peter raised his eyebrows and winced. He really needed to remember not to make many facial expressions until he was healed, “Lay it on me.”  
_____

Erik stared at Raven in silence. He then looked to Charles who had his eyes closed and slightly shaking his head. The plane was silent after Raven’s outburst and she just continued to glare at him while he processed what she had said. Was it even possible? How would Peter be his son in the first place? The kid was 26 so that meant 27 years ago Erik would have been…

Charles watched his friend’s face turn from confusion into shock and then devastation. He rolled forward a bit, “Erik?”

Erik's eyes locked onto Charles’, “Did you know about this?” Tears had started to gather in his eyes. His emotions were projecting and he knew that Charles could feel the slight betrayal, “How could you keep something like this from me?”

Charles shook his head sadly, “It wasn’t my secret to tell, Erik. And I accidentally overheard it in the first place.” he kept his eyes locked on Erik’s to show that he was serious and not regretting his decision in keeping the secret. Peter had asked him and Charles knew that it was between the speedster and Erik anyways. At least it should’ve been.

Erik took a few deep breaths before turning towards the window again. He stared out of it for a few moments before speaking up, “We stop at the mansion. We organize a mission. We get them back.” He wasn’t going to let another child die on him. Not this time. Not when he’s had no moments of being a father to Peter.

He didn’t even know. Flashes of their times together came back to Erik’s mind.

 _My mother knew a guy like that…_ How could he not see it?

 _I’m your…I’m here for family too._ All of the clues laid out on a platter.

 _It’s what we do right? Save people that need it_.

His _son_  needed to be saved now. And Erik was going to do whatever it took to make sure that Peter was going to be retrieved. Erik was going to be there for his son.  
  
The plane was quiet for the rest of the time it took to get to the mansion.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i dont want it to be monday either so heres a present to make yours a little better.)
> 
>  
> 
> in other more pleasant news: i have set dates when i'm quitting both of my jobs!!! wooooo!!!!!


	9. Ch. 9

Alex blasted off the lock on the door before calmly opening it and stepping out. Stryker and a few people were there with guns trained on him. He simply quirked an eyebrow at them before addressing the Major with a blank stare, “I wouldn’t accept that he couldn’t be broken.” He smirked and pushed the door open all of the way, “I made him talk.”

Inside the room, Peter was on the floor face down breathing shallowly.

Stryker stared at Peter for a few moments before smiling, “Thank you. You are such an asset to this program.” He placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder and patted it a few times, “Take our guest to the next interrogation room and then report back to the scientists.” He gestured the rest of the men to fall back and paused for a moment, “One second.” Stryker went into the room and pulled Peter’s head up by his hair.

Peter whimpered before barely opening his eyes. He felt a slight sting in his neck which made him take a sharp breath.

Stryker took out the syringe and tossed it towards a wall, “Just to make sure you don’t start running anywhere so soon. We still have so much to do.” He dropped Peter’s head and stood up to take his leave.

Alex walked forward and hauled Peter up roughly. He ignored Peter’s small cry of pain and started dragging him out of the room and down the hallway. If anyone saw the anger in Alex’s eyes they figured it was towards Peter. They were wrong.

Peter didn’t have to act too much. He was already in a large amount of pain. Although he felt a little bad since every noise probably made Alex feel guilty. He swallowed down another sound and allowed himself to let Alex drag a bit more of his weight. Walking was difficult at the moment.

Alex continued to drag Peter through the hallways. He knew there were cameras and microphones everywhere and he filled Peter in on that while they were in the room. They couldn’t talk without being found out, and Alex was going to wait until the staff discovered he actually wasn’t taking Peter to the next room and sound the alarm before letting himself slip. The more time they had to get out undetected, the better.

Red alert sounded a lot faster than he thought it would.

Alex and Peter both looked up at the flashing light at the same time but before they could speak, Stryker’s voice sounded over the speaker system, “Incoming plane. Suspected hostile mutants.”

The two of them looked forward when a group of people came around the corner, “Major Stryker would like you to report immediately to the lab before going to see him for this problem. We can take this one off of your hands.” The soldier said immediately going for Peter.

Blue eyes met brown and a small nod was all Alex needed before he used his hand to blast the group. He repositioned Peter’s arm in order to walk faster out of the compound.

Peter bit his lip hard when he felt his side start to burn again. He shut his eyes tightly in pain and concentrated on moving his feet in pace with Alex. His breathing was coming in short gasps and when they ran into another group of people who were prepared for Alex his stomach dropped, “Let me go. You need two hands.” Peter tried to weakly pull at his arm but stopped when Alex didn’t let it go.

The blonde was still using his single hand against the mass of people and ignoring Peter. Alex ducked them into a small hallway. He gently took Peter’s arm from around his shoulder and rested him against the wall before going back into the fray.

Peter watched Alex shoot beams from the cover of the hallway before looking down at his own side. He had immediately placed a hand over it when Alex let him go and when Peter took his hand away he tried to blink away his tears. He was starting to bleed again. Peter closed his eyes again before replacing his hand and taking a few deep breaths. Torture was overrated. He froze when he felt the muzzle of a gun against his head. Peter opened his eyes and slowly turned to see Stryker.

The major roughly pulled Peter up and in front of himself. Peter’s cry of pain made Alex abruptly turn and have his hand out, ready to shoot.

Alex’s hand glowed as he glared at the man, “Let him go now or else.” He said venomously.

All Peter felt was pain. Stryker’s arm was around his middle, the offending hand was right against his open wound. Peter couldn’t find enough strength to struggle because of it. He felt like he was about to pass out.

“If you shoot then you kill him.”

Peter felt the gun press more firmly against the side of his head. It was quiet before Stryker spoke up again, this time more annoyed.

“The longer you take the more pain he will be in.”

Peter felt fingers dig into his burn and he screamed. Black tinged his vision and he felt himself go limp against the major. He must have passed out for a moment because he only registered half of Alex’s sentence.

“-to God Stryker you are going to die.”

Peter let his eyes drift around the wall as he distantly thought that he had never heard Alex so mad before. He struggled to look at the blonde and when he saw how much anger was in the blue eyes he thought about when Alex was torturing him. Peter let out a quiet whimper.

“Maybe. We all die sometime. The question is will Peter die today?”

Peter tensed against the captive when he felt the fingers twitch. He let out a shout and dimly thought that he was hallucinating from the pain since everything started to shake. He blinked at Alex and seeing the confused face he had as well, Peter allowed himself to feel relieved.

His dad came.

He watched the men behind Alex get tossed backwards against the wall and felt the gun barrel move away from his head. Peter saw a blurry figure approaching them and let out a soft laugh before screaming again. Stryker’s fingers dug into his side as hard as they could. Peter spasmed against the hand and he felt himself falling to the ground. His vision blurred from light to dark and the last thing he saw was the ceiling in the hallway.

_____

  
Erik didn’t care that he was moving faster than the group. He wasn’t going to waste any more time trying to be quiet when the whole facility already knew that they were there. There was no point other than prolonging the rescue.

Scott was walking just behind him in quiet agreement.

Raven and Kurt brought up the rear. Kurt was more timid about the situation, ready to teleport everyone out of that area just in case things got too dicey.

Erik had been hoarding every bit of metal that he came across and the mass was following them. He didn’t like the fact that there wasn’t much metal in the wiring in the walls or guns that the people who were trying to take them out had. It spoke of being prepared. Stryker was still hunting down mutants and continuing what Bolivar Trask had set up in the beginning. It needed to be stopped.

The group stopped when a they spotted a few people running. It wasn’t towards them so they knew something else was going on. Raven traded glances with Erik before he held out his hand and stopped the few in the back by their pants zippers. The sudden screams made the corner of his mouth quirk upwards.

However, the scream further down the hall made his face shut down. That was Peter. That was the sound of his _son_ in pain.

Anger blurred his vision and he strode forward, pulling the groups of people backwards by whatever metal he could feel. He remembered the power he felt with Apocalypse and fisted his hands. The walls started to shake.

Raven made sure to knock out anyone who had stayed conscious and made Kurt and Scott, who were now a bit more wary of the metal manipulating mutant, keep up. It wouldn’t be good if they got caught by a random body being thrown backwards.

Scott perked up when he saw his brother. He was about to push Erik out of the way when he heard Peter scream again, this time louder. He glanced up at Erik and noticed that he audibly growled. Scott looked forward again and the last batch of people were thrown away. He noticed the person holding onto Peter glaring in outrage as the gun was tilted away from Peter’s head.

Erik saw Peter smile a bit in relief before his face contorted in pain. There was another loud scream. Erik saw red.

Alex rushed forward when Peter fell from the Major’s grip. He slid onto his knees and tried to get the speedster to wake up.

Erik dimly heard Alex's worried voice as he walked to Stryker. He glared down at the man who was now held against the wall by the various bits of metal. Erik turned the gun towards Stryker’s face and clicked the safety off. He was aware of his son’s blood all over Stryker’s hand and sleeve. It only served to heighten Erik’s anger.

Raven, Scott, and Kurt rushed to the other two. She looked to Kurt who just nodded and took the other three to the ship. Raven stood and walked to Erik. She placed one of her hands on his shoulder and squeezed it. She knew Kurt would be back soon to get them out of there. Raven turned towards the blue smoke that appeared behind her, “Only look at me, Kurt.”

The boy quickly glanced away from Erik and the other man and took her outstretched hand. He, instead, chose to close his eyes when he heard the gunshot and teleported them back to the ship.

Erik’s face was blank. He heard the sound of Kurt’s power and pulled the trigger right as the boy gently took Raven’s hand. Stryker would never hurt his family again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I named the Alex/Peter ship SpeedyBeam. Hope that's alright with you guys :)


	10. Ch. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The physical rescue was the easy part.

The plane ride was quiet.

Raven was flying since Hank had vacated his seat as soon as he saw how bad Peter looked. Hank had ushered the few kids over to the makeshift cot and quickly got to work. He glanced at Raven as soon as Kurt showed up with her and Erik and nodded at her. She immediately went to the controls and started to fly the plane.

Alex for the most part kept his gaze on Peter before turning to look at his brother. The memory of shooting at Scott hit him full force and he closed his eyes in guilt, “Scott-” He couldn’t get much else out before hugging his little brother. Alex could feel his eyes burning slightly and he had to take a few deep breaths to calm down.

Scott wasn’t faring any better.

Erik stared at Peter before turning towards Raven and made his way to the blue woman. He passed Charles who tried to reach out to him but Erik kept his distance so the telepath wouldn’t be able to reach. He missed the hurt look on his friend’s face.

Hank’s mumbling was all that was heard throughout the plane as they flew towards the mansion.

“The wound on his side is badly agitated but I don’t understand why he isn’t healing?” Hank said as he worked on covering the burn. Alex’s power had cauterized Peter’s side but it was still breaching onto 3rd degree burn territory and oozing.

Alex spoke up from the side, “Stryker’s serum didn’t work on him so he have him something that took away his powers.” Alex separated from Scott gently and walked to Hank, “Peter was just dosed before you guys came. He’s a human at the moment.”

Hank stared for a few moments before nodding and going back to work, “Then the sooner we get back to the mansion the better, Raven!”

There was no verbal reply but the sound of the engine revved loudly and most of them had to take a step in order to keep their stances upright.

Hank continued to work on covering most of Peter’s wounds until he stopped and stared at the bruises on his abdomen.

Alex saw the sudden stillness and stepped forward as well, “What is it, Hank?” He looked back to the dark splotches of color and furrowed his eyebrows. Nothing broke skin so nothing looked wrong.

Hank stared for a few more moments before shaking his head, “I wasn’t sure if there was any internal bleeding. None of the bruises are moving so it looks like we’re safe right now.” He missed the way the color drained out of Alex’s face at the mention of ‘internal bleeding.’

The blonde took a step back and chose to lean against the wall of the plane. What if Peter never felt safe around him again? What if Peter blamed him for everything? What if Peter was afraid of him when he woke up? Alex nodded to Hank when the man asked if he was okay and sat down next to his brother.

Alex came to a decision when the plane landed in the basketball court. He would stay away from Peter so he would get better. Alex couldn’t be around and screw up the healing process. Not when Peter's mental health was on the line.

_____

Peter woke up when he was being place onto another bed. He jerked away from the hands and shouted, thinking that the whole rescue was a dream. He heard voices call his name but he didn’t pay attention. The only thing he was registering was the hands keeping him still, “Let me go!”

 _Peter_.

The speedster froze and felt his body relax against his will, ‘ _What the fuck?_!’ Was this a new drug that they were testing on him? His mind sped up with the possibilities of what they could do to him now.

_Peter calm down, you are back at the mansion and we’re helping you. You are not with Stryker._

Tears of relief flowed down his cheeks as he settled against the bed. Peter let out a sob when he opened his eyes. He saw Hank first who was looking down at him worriedly and then Raven just behind him. Peter let his head turn against the pillow and saw Charles sitting just out of the way with his hand against his temple.

Charles smiled encouragingly at Peter, ‘ _You’re safe now._ ’

Peter nodded and closed his eyes. Safe. That’s good. He opened his eyes again and glanced down seeing some bandages, Alex had done a number on him. Peter blinked before looking back to Charles, “Did you get Alex!? Where is he!?” He felt his body relax against his will again and he stared at Charles, waiting for a reply.

“Alex is fine, Peter. He wanted to shower when we got back.”

Peter swallowed and nodded. Something was off about the Professor’s tone. And Alex wouldn’t just leave Peter before he woke up would he? Apparently yes. But that wasn’t the point. Something changed between them in the room. He felt it anyways, he wasn’t sure about Alex. Peter could see a bit of pity in Charles’ eyes. What did that mean?

Peter didn’t have much more time to think about it when sudden pain flared up in his side. He screamed and tried to push away with his hands. In the midst of his struggle he heard a voice say ‘ _sleep_ ’ and then all he knew was darkness.

Hank looked back at the Professor with a grateful look and nodded, “Thank you.” He finished dabbing Peter’s side with his ointment before starting to wrap it again.

Raven crossed her arms and leaned away to let Hank do his job before walking around the table to her brother, “Why did Alex ditch him? I saw him on the plane, I didn’t think he would run the second he got the chance.” She felt anger towards the other man and wanted nothing more than to punch the blonde’s lights out.

Charles shook his head, “I fear that those two will need a lot of time to heal from this experience.”

Hank sighed and turned away from the sleeping Peter, “What about Erik? Do we know where he went?” He glanced back at Peter before shaking his head, “Peter will be mentally hurt more if Erik doesn’t come back before he wakes up again too.”

Raven scoffed and glared at the wall, no doubt cursing the metal bender in her head.

Charles leaned against the arm of his wheelchair, “I have faith in Erik. Now that he knows that Peter is his son, he wont be traveling far away until Peter is fully healed.” ‘ _And even then he probably wont go for that long._ ’ Charles reached out with his power, feeling where everyone was in the mansion.

He had felt so much guilt from Alex on the plane ride that he guessed what had happened. But he wouldn’t breach the blonde’s trust unless asked. That wasn’t a way to heal. But he knew he would have to have a talk with Alex if the man didn’t see Peter soon. Charles knew that it would do more harm if both Erik and Alex stayed away from Peter.

Feeling the small group huddled in the kitchen was a good thing in his mind. At least Alex wasn’t keeping away from everyone. Charles would just have to figure out how to get the two men in the same room and talk. They were both stubborn when they didn’t want to do something. And while Charles knew that Peter would want to at least clarify some things, Alex would try his hardest to stay away.

Therein lied the problem.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo boy,  
> short chapter but i wanted to get something out since its been like a month. gosh i am exhausted, a cousin and two friends visited from out of the state. quit both of my jobs and found a completely new one. (and omg they had me shadow once and are now going to put me alone on shifts... so im just super stressed about it since i have next to no idea what im doing and i dont want to get fired in my first month and have to search for another job because i have no money for that. and because im super stressed about my situation my creativity isnt flowing as well. :/)
> 
> anyways i hope the next one wont take another month.


	11. Ch. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up and the truth comes out.

Peter blinked open his eyes slowly. The soreness behind his eyes felt as if he had been sleeping for years. He raised one of his arms (which was also very heavy) to rub at his eyelids. Peter took a deep breath and became very aware of how dry his mouth was. He winced and tried swallowing around the dryness. Peter cleared his throat and actually looked around the room he was in.

It was Hank’s lab and it seemed like no one had noticed that he woke up. Hank was working on something at the other side of the space and after a small glance around, Peter noticed Erik sitting and reading against the wall. He smiled to himself a bit before slowly trying to sit up. His grunt made the other two look in his direction.

“Hey Peter, take it easy.” Hank was there almost immediately and helping the silver haired man up, “You alright?”

Peter nodded before swallowing again, “Can I have some water?” He watched Hank nod before turning around. Peter’s eyes strayed to Erik who was closer and looking in concern, “I’m good dude. Promise.” Peter gave Erik a lopsided grin and inwardly congratulated himself on the small eye roll he got in return.

Hank breathed through his nose before gently patting Peter on his shoulder, “You’ve been unconscious for a few hours, your abilities only just started to come back about an hour ago so you might still be sore.”

Peter nodded and glanced at his side. He finally noticed that it was wrapped up so impressively that he didn’t notice that he didn’t have a shirt on. That and Hank probably set the thermostat to something more comfortable than the 62 degrees he usually kept it at. Peter took the glass from Hank and sipped it slowly. The silence was killing him and there wasn’t much for him to do to break it, “Umm, so is Alex okay?”

Hank bit his bottom lip and glanced away before offering Peter a small smile, “Yeah, he’s fine. You were the one who was injured the worst so he’s up and around the school right now.”

Erik stayed suspiciously quiet.

Peter glanced to his dad before looking back to Hank, “But like, mentally.” He lifted a hand and swirled it around beside his head, “Is he okay that way?”

Erik spoke up, “Why wouldn’t he be?”

Peter slowly dropped his hand to his lap, “Did he not tell you what happened?” Well, shit.

Hank shook his head, “Just that you were tortured and held captive.”

Erik stood up so he could be next to Hank, “What happened?” He was staring at Peter with the intensity that he usually had for Charles or Raven.

It made Peter swallow and avert his gaze. Erik still didn’t know about their relation so it couldn’t be on that level, “Umm. Well. He was kind of being controlled and uh-” Peter glanced up again and noticed Erik’s face shut down, ah, so he got it, “Alex was the one who was torturing me.” Peter continued quietly.

Alright, so maybe Peter didn’t hate silence before, but now he definitely did.

Dark eyes watched as Erik turned and walked out of the room. Peter looked to the floor before looking to Hank. He caught a look of pity and shrugged, “It wasn’t like there was anything anyone could do. It happened. Now it’s over.” Peter broke eye contact again and sighed. He felt a hand on his shoulder and leaned marginally into Hank.

The other mutant squeezed Peter’s shoulder gently, and moved to sit next to him on the bed. He didn’t give Peter any words, instead he was trying to get a hold of the professor through his mind, ‘ _Charles, you might need to check on Erik._ ’

There was a pause before a feeling of acceptance floated through.

Hank relaxed, knowing that the metal bending mutant wouldn’t go on a killing spree and turned his attention back to Peter, “It’s going to take a while to get through this.”

Peter opened his mouth to argue before stopping and closing it. He chose not to comment on it, “Where is Alex?” He asked staring back at his lap. Was the blonde just lying when they were in that room together?

Hank noticed the younger’s shift of mood and mentally cursed his friend, “He’s with his brother right now.” At least he was the last time they checked but if Alex was just in his room rather than checking up on Peter then it was better to let the injured party down softly.

Peter nodded in acceptance. It was understandable, he did try to kill Scott. It only made sense that he would check up on him. Peter resolutely ignored the voice that pointed out Alex had tortured him for an amount of time but he hadn’t checked on Peter. He didn’t need that in his life at the moment.

 

* * *

 

‘ _Erik_.’

Erik was livid, ‘ _Did you know?_ ’ After excusing himself from Hank’s lab, Erik made his way outside. He was stalking around the school trying not to go after Alex since he knew that it wasn’t the other man’s fault.

Charles’ voice wafted through his mind, ‘ _I had an inkling_.’

_‘And you didn’t tell me?!’_

_‘Think about how you’re acting at this moment, Erik._ ’ There was a pause, ‘ _If you had let loose while we were on our way back to the school then Peter might have been in a worse condition.’_

Erik took a calming breath before stopping his walking. He stared at the ground before closing his eyes, ‘ _I wouldn’t do that to you. Or anyone on that plane_.’ He replied calmly.

There was a lingering feeling of acceptance, ‘ _I know, Erik but some of the other children have feelings of wary towards you_.’ Sadness had tinged his next words, ‘ _And I fear this might be the beginning of some painful healing for both Peter and Alex.’_

Erik didn’t have to ask about what. Both him and Charles knew intimately what they were about to face, _‘It won’t be easy.’_

_’No. No it won’t. But it might be better with us around to help them through it.’_

There was an unspoken question. Erik noticed and nodded to himself, ‘ _Yes. It will_.’ He was going to stay for however long it took to get his son past the PTSD. And he wasn’t going to leave for decades at a time either. Erik had a family. A family that needed him to be there.

Charles let his relief show before he spoke again, ‘ _Peter is your blood. But you were never short on family here, Erik. Remember that please.’_ And then his consciousness was gone.

Erik opened his eyes and looked to the sky. He supposed Charles was right. In a weird sort of way all of the group at the house was his family. He let out a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders. Alex was under mind control at the time and none of what he did to Peter was his fault. Erik couldn’t lose sight of the fact that Stryker was the one hurting Peter. Not Alex.

Erik took another deep breath before turning back to the house. He wanted to check on Peter again but he knew that one of them would need to talk to Alex as well. It was obvious that the blonde had heavy guilt towards the speedster and if they were going to heal they would need to together.

They would need to attribute each other with better memories than torture and it would take a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stress is not conducive to creativity let me tell you. another shorty mcshortstuff 
> 
> anyways the job never called me back so im in a weird limbo type deal. going to go out and throw around more applications later today. im not as stressed about it anymore (more annoyed than anything to be honest.) 
> 
> hope you guys like this bitty chapter <3


	12. Ch. 12

 

It had been a week.

A week and Peter had still not seen Alex. Every time he asked Charles or Hank they always gave him the cryptic answer of being with his brother or in his room. Finally he got sick of it.

Peter waited until Alex’s class was almost over with and waited outside of the room. He watched the kids leave and after the few stragglers he turned and walked in. He paused when he noticed the blonde packing some papers into his own folder and had to take a deep breath to get the sudden fear out of his mind. He had a moment of thinking ‘ ** _I can’t do this._** ’ before running out of there.

Alex never saw him.

Peter stopped in his room and breathed deeply. He shakily sat on the floor and pulled his knees to his chest before wrapping his arms around them, ‘ _What is wrong with me? What’s happening?!_ ’ He felt his chest constrict and his breathing came out in quick gasps, ‘ _Charles_!’ Almost immediately Peter felt a wave of calm emotion surge through him but it didn’t lessen the mental stress he was in. He could breath again but it didn’t mean much when he was still freaking out, ‘ _What the hell just happened?’_

There was a pause which meant that the professor was no doubt looking to see what did just happen before his voice sounded again, ’ _It appeared to be a panic attack, Peter.’_

Peter didn’t think about the way Charles sounded, he just wanted answers at the moment, ‘ _But why did it happen?_ ’

_‘My guess is that your body reacted that way to protect itself from something perceived as unsafe.’_

Peter mulled that over for a few seconds before burying his face in his arms again, _‘I think that Alex is unsafe?’_ He asked hesitantly. He jumped when there was a knock on his door. Peter stood up and opened it, knowing that it was Charles so he didn’t bother wiping his face, “I know that he’s not though.”

Charles sighed before rolling into the room. He watched Peter close the door and slide down to the floor again, “Things having to do with a major emotional experiences are typically not logical.” Charles said gently, “The mind is a very complicated thing.”

Peter gripped his hair, “But it wasn’t Alex and I know that.” He stared at the floor for a few seconds before looking at Charles, “This’ll go away right?” What if they weren’t able to talk about what happened in that room? What if Peter was never able to see Alex again? Would one of them have to leave the school?

Charles nodded, “With time, you and Alex will heal. But you can’t expect it to be sudden. Even with your powers. This is something that shouldn’t be rushed.” The professor had to get that across just in case Peter decided to try to see the blonde again and have another reaction. It would just push back the healing.

Peter nodded and let his forehead rest on his knees. He took slow deliberate breaths and ignored the tears sliding from his eyes, “This sucks.” A hand gently fell on the back of his head.

“Yes. It certainly does.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Alex glanced up when a small gust of wind entered through the doorway. He swallowed down his small hope of seeing Peter and brushed it off as a draft from the hallway. Alex mentally cursed his hope and slung the shoulder bag on. Why would Peter want to see Alex after all that he put him through?

Alex left the classroom and went to the kitchen. It was getting close to lunch and he needed to eat and go quickly so there wouldn’t be a bigger chance of Peter walking into the kitchen. He wouldn’t allow his personal wants get in the way of Peter’s needs.

Alex was almost done making his sandwich when Erik walked into the kitchen. The blonde nodded at him before finishing it up and sitting at the table. Alex noticed that Erik wasn’t getting anything to eat or drink, merely standing at the window and staring. Alex couldn’t help but think that this could have been a shovel talk if certain facts hadn’t happened. And if Erik knew that Peter was his son.

Alex finished his sandwich and loitered, knowing that Erik would want to talk to him.

Erik didn’t let him suffer in silence for long, “Do you care for Peter?” He still hadn’t turned around and addressed his question to the window.

Alex sighed and tapped his finger against the table, “Of course. We’re teammates and friends.”

Erik turned slowly and leaned against the sink, “Peter told us about what happened shortly after he woke up.”

Alex blinked and stopped the tapping. That was a week ago. But no one was treating him any differently, no one was kicking him out of the place. The blonde turned towards Erik with his eyebrows furrowed. He didn’t have to ask the question since Erik was in a talking mood.

“It’s shocking how much guilt you carry for something that wasn’t your fault.”

Alex immediately scowled and turned away, “It doesn’t change the fact that it was my body hurting him.” Hank would have probably been a better choice to have a feel-good session. Anyone other than Erik really.

Erik was silent for a few moments, “Maybe, but there is also the fact that you had no control.”

Alex shook his head, “I felt every punch to his stomach. I felt every cracked rib under my foot.” He stared at his hand with his next sentence, “I felt my own power rising up in my hand as I aimed it towards him.” Alex dropped his hand to the table again, “I wasn’t in control, sure. But he saw me hurting him with no hesitation.” He felt more than heard Erik sit next to him.

“Ah, so your guilt stems from empathy.” Erik said to himself before settling into the seat, “That’s a good thing.”

Alex blew up, “It’s a good thing? It’s a good thing?! It’s a good thing that I hurt him so much that he needed medical attention?” Alex continued quietly. “It’s a good thing that he’s probably somewhere hiding from me because he hates me now for what I’ve done?!” He glared at Erik in frustration, “Why is that a good thing?!”

Erik simply smiled, “It means you’re human.” He stood up from the table and walked to the doorway, ignoring Alex’s look of shock, “And Peter doesn’t hate you. Your’s was the first name he said when he woke up. He wanted to make sure we got you too.” Erik turned halfway in order to look at Alex, “Maybe you can start forgiving yourself by saying Peter’s name instead of just ‘he’.”

And Alex had to sit back down at the table, the feeling of being punched in the gut had left him with little strength. In his swirl of emotions he realized that what Erik said was true, he hadn’t spoken Peter’s name for the past week. Only referring to him with pronouns. Alex closed his eyes and opened his mouth to say it, but found that he couldn’t. As soon as his lips pressed together to make the sound he felt a surge of sadness well up. He wasn’t even the one that was hurting and he couldn’t bring himself to say Peter’s name? Peter didn’t deserve that. Alex gave a quiet dry laugh, Peter didn’t deserve any of what he got.

The world was an unfair place.


	13. Ch. 13

Peter didn’t want to see Alex on the off chance that he had another attack. He didn’t want the blonde to feel even more guilty for what what happening. Unfortunately the universe didn’t particularly like giving Peter time to relax.

Peter was in the kitchen with Charles when Alex walked in. Peter froze and felt his heartbeat start to speed up. He saw the confusion and worry on Alex’s face before he ended up bolting again. In the back of his mind Peter was aware of the slight guilt he had seen but didn’t pay it any attention for the moment.

Peter was in a corner of the school, knees pulled up and breathing heavily. He didn’t register where he was staring since he was plunged back into memories.

The professor must have contacted Erik to find him since the metal bender was in front of him trying to get him to calm down. Peter’s hand shot out and grabbed onto Erik’s wrist and used that contact to help ground him. Soon enough the buzzing in his ears had faded into the slow words of soothing that Erik was saying. Peter swallowed audibly and closed his eyes as he calmed down, “Shit. I hate this so much.” He said as tears continued down his cheeks.

Erik switched his hand around so he was able to hold onto Peter’s in a more solid manner before nodding. He reached forward with his other hand and held onto Peter’s shoulder to help steady the speedster, “Can you stand?” He asked gently.

Peter blinked and looked around finally registering where they were. He felt heat rush up his neck to his face before he looked to the floor, “Yeah.” He said quietly before shakily getting to his feet. Of course he would run through the most populated area in the school and collapse in the ‘fun room’.

Erik positioned his body so that he was blocking most of the kid’s curious and worried stares. He knew this situation couldn’t be comfortable for his son and judging from the blush that was overtaking his face, he was embarrassed. Erik waited until they were out of the room and on the way to Peter’s bedroom before he spoke again, “You have no reason to be embarrassed, Peter.”

Peter let out a humorless chuckle, “Yeah, sure. See the grown man break down in public for all to see.” He felt Erik slowing them to a stop and let his gaze fall to the floor.

“Peter, none of them judge you for this. This is not a weakness.” Erik squeezed his hand before continuing on towards the room.

Peter had to keep himself from crying again. He wanted so bad to tell Erik who he was at that moment but it still wasn’t a good time. They got to his door and Peter turned to face Erik, “Erik I-” He stopped when those blue eyes calmly regarded him, “Thank you.”

Erik nodded and gave Peter a half smile, “Any time.” He turned and continued on his way.

Peter stared after his father for a few moments before closing the door quietly and falling onto his bed facing up. He stared at the ceiling for a few moments before closing his eyes. Peter ignored the tears that slowly made their ways down his face and focused on taking deep breaths.

He thought about the short instances of times when he and Alex had hung out before and rolled onto his side to stare out of his window. Peter wiped his face before letting the tempting darkness envelope him. Sleep was good. He could forget for a short amount of time.

 

* * *

 

Alex stepped forward before he realized that Peter was gone. He looked to Charles and since he was worried about Peter he didn’t notice the pity that the professor had towards him, “Is he okay?”

Charles sighed and nodded, “I have Erik getting him right now. He is the closest to Peter.”

Alex dropped his gaze to the floor, “It was me wasn’t it? He’s afraid of me.”  
  
Charles rolled forward to place his hand on Alex’s, “He’s not afraid of you Alex.”

“Then what do you call him running away from me like that?” Alex stood and walked away from the professor before running a hand through his hair, “I knew it was going to happen. After everything that I did in that room.” Alex shook his head and closed his eyes.

Charles sighed again and rolled forward, “Peter told me that he isn’t afraid of you. Right now his mind is healing from your mutual trauma.” The professor watched the blonde for a few moments before continuing, “You just caught him off guard.”

Alex stayed quiet for a while before exhaling audibly, “If that continues I’m going to have to leave.”

“No, if that continues then we will look into different paths towards healing.” Charles said seriously. He wasn’t going to have Alex leave the safe space of his school, “There are different ways to solve a problem.” Charles placed his hand on Alex’s arm, “What Peter needs right now is to know that he is not alone.” The professor squeezed his arm gently and nodded to the blonde, “You are not alone either.”

Alex forced himself to look at Charles and nodded. He sat down and sighed, “How is he going to get through this?” Alex asked himself more than the professor.

Charles withdrew his hand and looked to the window, “In time it will get better.” He paused and assessed his friend before continuing, “However, for now I want to focus on something else.” Charles waited for the other mutant to look at him, “You.”

Alex’s eyebrows furrowed before shaking his head.

Charles didn’t let hims speak, “I already know that you’re going to deny anything that I say so please spare us from that conversation and simply listen to me for now.”

Alex was shocked about the forwardness that Charles had displayed and wisely kept his mouth shut.

The professor waited for a few seconds to make sure that Alex would stay quiet before nodding to himself and beckoning the blond to follow him. Charles led them to his office and instead of going behind his desk he parked his wheelchair next to Alex’s spot, “You are suffering from two different kinds of guilt right now, Alex. Guilt at what your body did and guilt that it wasn’t you who was tortured.”

Alex kept his gaze firmly on the ground. He wanted to speak up to say that it was his fault that Peter was going through PTSD. It should have been Alex who was tortured. He was in a war, he could have taken it so much better.

Charles let him play through his mental trip before speaking up again, “You might have been able to take it, but if it was Peter torturing you under Stryker’s influence would you want him to feel the guilt of hurting you?”

Alex didn’t need to think about his answer, “No!” His head shot up and stared at Charles in shock about even thinking about it.

Charles raised an eyebrow, “Even if it was his body that was torturing you?”

Alex shook his head, “He wouldn’t have control.” He trailed off and then looked down again. He gave a small humorless chuckle and ran a hand through his hair, “Nicely played, Charles.”

The professor smiled back, “Think of it like chess.”

Alex sat down heavily and let out a sigh, “That doesn’t change the fact that it still shouldn’t have happened.”

Charles placed his hand on Alex’s arm, “Unfortunately we cannot change the past. But we can help Peter in the present and the future.” He waited until Alex glanced up from his lap, “Stop blaming yourself and start trying to help Peter. And your avoidance isn’t help, if anything it’s hindering.” He said when Alex opened his mouth to argue.

Alex closed his mouth and nodded. He still felt guilty but talking to Charles helped him a bit. The blond leaned back in the chair and sighed again, “Next time you lead with talking instead of sending Erik.”

Charles chuckled, “Yes, he is rather blunt isn’t he?”

Alex sobered up quickly, “Do you think he is going to be okay?”

Charles played dumb, “Who, Erik?”

“No, Peter.”

The professor smiled with pride at Alex for a few moments before the other realized what he said, “I believe so, Alex. I believe so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots has been going on. and dealing with some stuff. hopefully itll clear up soon.


	14. Ch.14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of healing in this chapter.

Peter had another attack. The speedster was huddled in a corner in his room once again and he couldn’t help but think that it was getting ridiculous underneath all of the terror. He gripped his arms and tried to breath through it but every time he got to a certain point another thought of Stryker and that room came up. Peter felt his nails bite into his arms and he pressed his forehead more firmly against his knees.

The attack wasn’t letting up.

Peter thought that he heard his door open but kept his eyes closed. He didn’t think he would be able to move from his spot anyway. Peter felt warmth on one of his shoulders and he immediately reached forward to grab onto the other’s shirt. He felt the man jerk at the sudden movement before pausing briefly and then moving to a more comfortable position.

Peter squeezed his eyes shut harder and moved forward. His breathing would be easier to manage if he was close enough to feel the other person’s pattern. He rested his forehead against the other’s collar bone but kept his hand fisted in the t-shirt.

The man’s other hand rested on Peter’s back and started to make slow, deliberate strokes downwards. Peter could hear the words “You’re okay, you’re safe, I’ve got you.” and he let out a small sob. Slowly, his breathing started to calm down. Peter swallowed before opening his eyes to stare at the plain white t-shirt. He allowed himself to take the comfort that was being offered. Peter swallowed before taking a deep breath, “Thanks.”

He felt the shoulder he was leaning against shrug before slowly straightening himself up and wiping his face. Peter finally looked at the other and froze in shock.

Alex was watching him worriedly, his hand still on Peter’s shoulder.

Peter felt his heart speed up before he took another shaky deep breath. He felt the hand slide off of his shoulder and Peter immediately reached out to grab Alex’s wrist, “No-” He stopped and took a few more deep breaths, “Stay.” Peter focused on calming his breathing again and held onto Alex’s wrist just in case the other decided to leave.

The blond bit his lip and slowly turned his arm to gently hold onto Peter’s wrist, “If it’s not working I can get someone else.” He said quietly.

Peter shook his head and smiled thinly, “It’s working… just… slowly.” He swallowed again before continuing, “I need to get through this.”

“You shouldn’t push yourself.”

“There’s a point when you need to push a little.“ Peter took a final deep breath and relaxed his shoulders, “I’m tired of waiting.”

Alex gave a small half smile, “You would be.” The joke slipped out naturally, as if none of the past had happened.

Peter let out a surprised laugh but he didn’t open his eyes. The speedster was suddenly aware that he probably had horrible bed head. He ran a hand through his hair just to feel it out and grimaced at the few kinks he could tell were there. Peter opened his eyes and looked to their hands. They were still holding each other’s wrists and Peter gently let his hand slide the smallest amount in order to hold onto Alex’s hand.

Alex blinked at the hands before looking at Peter’s face. He let the silence linger for a few moments before opening his mouth, “Can I hug you, Peter?”

Peter finally looked up to Alex and, after noting that his heart rate stayed the same, nodded. He didn’t expect the blond to lean forward slowly, giving Peter every chance to say no. The speedster felt a wave of gratefulness and met Alex halfway.

Alex didn’t expect Peter to all but fall into his chest. It was a good thing that they were already situated on the floor because he wasn’t too sure if he would have been able to support both of them from that sudden weight change. Alex didn’t dwell on it for too long. Their hands separated in order to more securely hold onto each other and Alex turned his head so that his face was pressed into Peter’s neck.

It was the first time that Alex really believed that they could get past this, “You’re going to be okay.” He said, not only referring to Peter but himself as well.

Peter just shrugged before taking another deep breath against Alex’s sternum. He let the comfortable quiet settle for a few moments before slowly turning his face so he could be heard, “I keep wanting to tell Erik.” He said slowly.

Alex didn’t pause in his constant stroking of Peter’s back. He made a noise to let Peter know that he was listening but didn’t say anything else.

Peter closed his eyes and let the gentle movement comfort him, “I’m just terrified that he wont accept it.”

Alex tilted his head so that he was resting on Peter’s hair, “Even if he doesn’t accept it, you are still half of him. Nothing will change that you’re his son.”

Peter just shook his head, “I know, but what if he gets angry that I’ve kept it from him for so long?”

Alex didn’t say anything for a while, “If he gets angry… then that would mean that he cares about it. That he cares about you.” He said gently before pulling away to properly look at Peter, “That’s a good thing, yeah?”

Peter quietly chuckled and shook his head, “That’s ridiculous logic.” He bit his lower lip before nodding, “But you’re right, that would be a good thing.” Peter sighed again and ran another hand through his hair, “I should tell him.”

Alex smiled and gently squeezed Peter’s shoulders before glancing up to the alarm clock, “But let’s wait until everyone is awake, okay?” He helped Peter stand up and walked them towards the bed.

Peter let himself sit heavily on the bed. He hadn’t dropped Alex’s hand and stared at it for a few moments. Peter felt Alex start to pull away and he tightened his grip. He felt the blue eyed gaze and fought down the urge to shift with his nerves. Peter hesitated for a few seconds before opening his mouth, “Can you stay?” There was a small pause and Peter figured he could give the blond an out if he didn’t want to stay, “I mean, if you want to sleep I totally understand and it was a stupid request anyway.” He dropped the hand and avoided eye contact.

Peter just didn’t want to be alone. He was afraid that the progress that he had made with being able to see and talk to Alex would be erased after he woke up. Peter didn’t want that.

Alex pulled over a chair and sat next to Peter’s bed, “I’m cool with staying, Peter.”

Peter looked up in shock. He stared for a few moments before slowly lying down and pulling the blankets over his body. Peter stared for a few more moments before giving Alex a relieved half smile.

Alex returned the smiled and placed his hand on the bed, next to Peter’s. When the other moved so that his hand was holding Alex’s, he relaxed fully into the chair.

Peter wasn’t able to keep track of how long they stared at each other. Longer than what was socially acceptable that was for sure. He didn’t realize when he fell asleep until he opened his eyes and it was daylight. Peter burrowed his face into the pillow and tried to go back to sleep. He was almost successful until he heard a noise right next to him.

Peter’s head shot up quickly and he had to blink a couple of times before he was able to register the picture next to him. When his brain finally caught up, he smiled and relaxed back against the pillow. Of course the scare he had made sure that he wasn’t going back to sleep. Thanks to the adrenalin he was now wide awake, but Peter found that he was fine with it. He opted to stare at Alex as he slept in the chair.

Okay, yeah, it was creepy but Alex probably stared at him as he slept so Peter was just making them even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im thinking that there will be like 2 or 3 more chapters? not sure yet. i still have to write the whole 'im your kid' scene and actually have alex and peter get together. not entirely sure about a smut chapter? since i feel like this story is more intimacy without the sex but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> so i have been hired at a full time job. my training starts on friday and im kind of just meh. ive been supes exhausted lately and i have no reason why since i havent been working. lol just wait until i start my 40 per week! 
> 
> oh well.


	15. Ch. 15

Peter waited until Alex woke up, (“How long have you been awake?” “Not too long” - about an hour.) before they started to walk down to the kitchen together. The sudden realization of what Peter wanted to do last night hit him full force on the stairs and it made him freeze.

Alex had never seen the speedster so still and it terrified him for a few seconds. After trying to get Peter to respond to him, the slow turn of the head had Alex think of the last horror movie he had seen and almost went running himself. Then Peter opened his mouth.

“What if- what if he-” Peter couldn’t even finish his sentence. He unconsciously felt his hands start to shake and he barely made it to the wall before his legs gave out from fear. ‘What if he hates me?’ Peter felt Alex sit next to him on the step (the one lower than his.) and wrap an arm around his shoulders. It wasn’t a panic attack. Peter could still breathe fine and register where he was, it was just the thought of his father not accepting who he was had a crippling effect on the speedster.

He didn’t know he had come to respect Erik so much.

Peter was staring and thinking of the possibilities that he didn’t notice Alex trying to get his attention.

“Hey, Hey Peter.” Alex shifted so that one of his hands could lightly stroke underneath the speedster’s eye to wipe away the tear that was falling, “Hey, you’re okay, I’ve got you.” Alex’s own heart was hammering away beneath his ribcage but he had to focus on Peter. He needed to get calm.

More tears slipped out of Peter’s eyes as he closed them and tried to bury his face in his arms.

The attempt was interrupted by Alex’s own arms, “No no no, no hiding Pete. Come on, come back to me.” Alex gently held Peter’s face and leaned forward to press his forehead against the other’s. Alex noticed Peter trying to control his breathing and nodded the tiniest bit, “That’s it, good job-” When the dark eyes opened and locked onto blue, Alex smiled, “Hey.”

Peter calmed his breathing and shook his head, “I can’t do it, Alex. I can’t tell Erik.” He said quietly, “I’m just…” Peter trailed off and closed his eyes, “I’m so scared.”

Neither of them were aware of the person that was standing at the top of the stairs, or that they quietly turned and started to walk away. He had heard crying and went to find out what had happened but when he finally reached the two, he only heard Peter’s admission at the end.

And the fact that Erik’s own son was afraid of him was tearing him up on the inside.

 

* * *

 

If Charles was any other man he would have jumped when Erik came storming into his room, but since he was who he was, he felt the emotional turmoil grow before Erik even entered. He was still surprised that his friend actually came to him instead of blowing off steam first. Or running away for that matter.

“Erik?”

“I have to leave, Charles.” Oh, well. There was the old Erik.

“What do you mean?” Charles knew that Erik leaving was a possibility but not that it would happen so sudden or so soon. Charles closed the door with a glance of his eyes and then turned to his friend again.

Erik shot a small appreciative glance towards his friend before crossing his arms, “It’ll just be better for all of us if I go.” The hurt and guilt that he was feeling wasn’t foreign, Erik knew that it would happen again.

Charles watched as Erik paced the floor. He knew that the metal bender always dealt with negative emotions with anger. Charles knew that it was a protective measure but still a negative one, “Calm down, my friend.”

Erik glared at Charles, “I will not calm down. My own son is afraid of me. How am I supposed to calm down from that?” The metal in the room shook slightly.

Charles didn’t take his eyes off of Erik, even when he heard the slight loss of control, “I don’t think so, Erik. I’ve never-”

“I heard it from his own mouth, Charles!”

The telepath tried to roll forward but his chair was currently under Erik’s control. Charles sighed inaudibly and relaxed into the chair, “Listen, Erik.” He waited until he had the other’s attention, “I have only ever felt feelings of affection from Peter towards you while at this school.”

Erik stared at Charles for a few moments before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. The metal in the room stopped shaking as he released his unconscious hold on it, “That doesn’t change what he said, Charles. Peter said that he was scared. He was having another panic attack.” Erik tried but he couldn’t unclench his fists. He felt the metal in Charles’ chair move towards him and wasn’t surprised when the professor gently took his hand.

Charles reached up and placed the other hand on Erik’s shoulder, “A lot of times, meaning gets construed. I have a feeling that the whole story isn’t known to you.”

Erik scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Charles allowed himself a small smile since he felt some of the negative emotions lift from Erik’s aura. Knowing that the self-doubt was a trait passed from father to son, Charles figured that Peter didn’t want to risk the relationship that they already had, “I would suggest maybe spend some time with Peter.” He patted the man’s shoulder and started to roll away, “We can start with breakfast since both he and Alex are in the kitchen.” Charles glanced back when he felt a hand on his own shoulder.

Erik wasn’t looking Charles in his eyes but his emotions were reading as uneasy and unsure, “You’ll be there too?”

Charles gave his friend a gentle smile, “Of course, Erik.” He might end up leaving with Alex half-way through but Erik didn't need to know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, im still alive   
> i was trying to write more for this chapter but i know that its been a while so i decided to give you peeps at least something to read.   
> sorry its been a while. things have been happening.


	16. Ch. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast is the most important meal. You start your day, get some food in you, and sort of accidentally tell your dad that he's your father.

Peter stared at his cereal in concentration. He still felt exhausted from his earlier anxiety attack and the heavy silence in the kitchen between him and Alex wasn’t helping in any way. He heard footsteps approaching the doorway and relaxed his shoulders a bit. Yay. Peter could make small talk with whoever was coming to eat and get some semblance of normal out of his day. He glanced up, ready to start talking when he froze. The small strangled noise that came from his throat was definitely not what he wanted to do.

And judging from Erik’s look of worry it was very audible.

Peter tried to play it off by thumping his chest and coughing a few times, “Cereal went down the wrong tube.” He was aware of Alex coming around and patting his back gently. Peter avoided looking at the Professor when he came rolling into the kitchen right behind Erik. Peter didn’t want to see the understanding in his eyes.

Peter knew that leaving at the current moment would be perceived as running away. It would be entirely too obvious. But how was he supposed to relax when the person that he was completely afraid of letting down in _any_  sense was in the room with him. Not to mention the fact that he had just had an attack about Erik only a few moments before. One that Alex had witnessed. And was being completely obvious of the fact with his significant glances between Peter and Erik.

Would he _stop_ _that?!_

In between the glances that Alex was making, Peter managed to glare enough to get the blonde to notice what he was doing. Alex blinked before turning around to do something on the counter he was leaning against. Peter refrained from grinning at the red tinge on the tips of Alex’s ears. Then Peter became aware of Erik’s focus. Mainly the focus that Erik had on _him_.

Peter swallowed down the next noise that was going to come out and shoveled another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. He didn’t notice Alex suddenly freezing in place and slowly turning to stare at Professor Xavier. Peter also didn’t notice the aborted glance towards himself from Alex either.

Cereal. It was super interesting.

Xavier smiled serenely at Alex before gently clearing his throat, “Alex, would you do me a kind favor and help me with something?”

Now that definitely got Peter’s attention. The speedster’s head shot up from his bowl and stared wide eyed at Alex. He was so focused on Alex’s response that he didn’t notice Erik doing the exact same only towards the Professor.

Alex glanced to Peter apologetically and nodded, “Sure, what did you need?” He straightened from the counter and followed Xavier from the kitchen and out into the hallway. The professor’s soft tones faded into inaudible words as they made their way further away from the kitchen.

Peter stared at the door that they left through and swallowed again. He had a stray thought about how much saliva his body was producing today but dismissed it when Erik looked away from the doorway. ’ _He was looking at it too?’_  And towards him. _’Never mind. He can do what he wants. Please stop looking at me oh my god._ ’

Erik stared for a few moments before opening his mouth. He paused like that for a few moments before closing it again. Erik broke eye contact and glared at the floor to his left.

Peter blinked and set his spoon down fully before pushing the bowl away from him, “Are you okay?” It definitely wasn’t like the metal bender to hesitate. And no matter what was going on in Peter’s life, he still cared about the wellbeing of Erik, _his father._

Erik nodded and slowly sat down beside Peter, “I was wondering how you were doing.” He kept staring at the table in front of him, avoiding eye contact from Peter.

Peter blinked and furrowed his eyebrows, “I’m okay.” He trailed off and bit his bottom lip. Peter was about to look to the table ‘Like father like son, ha.’ when Erik locked eyes with him. Peter wanted to break the intense contact but he felt like this might be a moment, one of those things that he tended to ruin even at the best of times. And he did not want to ruin a moment with his dad.

Erik nodded to himself, coming to a decision, before opening his mouth again, “You have faced so much and have an amazing amount of courage. Any man would be proud to call you their family.”

Peter’s heart stuttered. ‘ _Did he know??_ ’

Erik paused, thinking about how to phrase his next words, “Your parents are lucky to have you as their son… **_a_ _ny_**  parent would be proud to have you as their son.”

Peter’s mouth was suddenly dry. His salivating glands had finally got with the program and stopped over producing. If only they would average out. He found that he couldn’t look away from Erik’s ernest gaze. Peter felt a slight burning sensation behind his eyes and blinked before turning to the table. He rapidly blinked more often to try to keep the tears at bay, “Thank you.”

Erik kept looking at Peter, a small crease appeared between his eyebrows when he realized something, “Has no one ever said that to you?” He asked quietly.

Peter let out a quiet humorless laugh and roughly wiped at his eyes, “My dad wasn’t around growing up and my step-dad said that I was a lazy deadbeat that should get off my ass and do something with my life.” Peter looked up at his bowl and spoon when he heard something groan with protest. He stared at his crumpled spoon in shock.

Erik placed a gentle hand on Peter’s shoulder. A completely flipped side to the spoon next to his bowl, “You are not lazy, nor a deadbeat.” Erik waited until the dark eyes looked into his own before continuing, “You helped saved the world. You went against Apocalypse alone. Peter, you are a brave, wonderful, young man.” The quiet settled over the two of them and Erik gently squeezed Peter’s shoulder, “And if I ever meet your step-dad I can’t be held responsible for what I might do to him.”

That statement was delivered with such a dry and serious tone that Peter had to laugh. Granted it was a watery laugh but it definitely a laugh.

Peter shook his head, “You don’t need to turn this into a father vs. step-father thing.” He stopped immediately and slammed his mouth closed. Along with slapping one of his hands over his mouth to keep from saying anything else. He felt his heartbeat speed up and his face heat up. Peter felt a rush of heat envelop his body and then freezing cold follow immediately after. His entire focus went to a small black spot that started to widen at the center of his vision. He couldn’t hear anything Erik was saying aside from the panicked sound of his voice. Peter’s breath started coming in short gasps, his legs weren’t working properly when he tried to run. His feet got tangled in the legs of the chair and Peter ended up falling backwards.

Or he would’ve if Erik hadn’t caught him.

This wasn’t right.

Erik was supposed to be looking at him in repulsion. Not worry. He should be leaving, not holding the sides of his face and trying to get eye contact.

Peter closed his eyes tightly and tried to shake his head. Erik couldn’t care about him. He **_couldn’t_**. Peter was a loser.

“Peter Maximoff.”

The speedster’s eyes snapped open and stared at Erik. Peter felt in his bones that that tone was more dangerous to ignore than to pay attention to.

Erik glared back, “You are not a loser. You are my son. And any son of mine is nothing short of great.” He needed to get that through the silver haired mutant’s mind and fast. Erik could tell that Peter’s mind always worked fast, he just didn’t realize it could also work so negatively.

Peter stared back and blinked a few times before audibly swallowing and shifting forward to hold onto his dad. He buried his face in Erik’s neck and basked in the feel of the hand on the back of his neck and the arm wrapped around his shoulders. Peter let out a relieved sob and held tighter.

Erik started to rock slowly back and forth, as he lightly stroked Peter’s hair. He let his chin rest on Peter’s head and felt the doubt he had in his own heart lessen. Peter wasn’t afraid of him. He was afraid of Erik knowing and Erik would get to the bottom of that, but for now, the metal bender wanted to hold his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look i'm still alive.
> 
> hopefully one or two more chapters left. i've been in a funk lately and slowly crawling my way out of it. <3 thank you if you're still around.


	17. Ch. 17

Peter didn’t expect to break down on Erik. He knew how ugly he was when he cried. Snot. Tears. Inability to breath properly when he really got going. Hugging Erik just seemed to unleash his tether on the emotions. He handled it with the initial and sudden hug. But the longer Erik was holding him, and then he started to pet his hair, and the comforting rocking. Peter wasn’t liable to keep calm.

Peter held onto Erik’s shirt tightly. He knew he was just blubbering now. Peter felt Erik’s hand tighten around his shoulders and couldn’t help but think that maybe he was worth it. Maybe he wasn’t a loser.

It was a while before Peter was able to calm down enough to speak through his sobs, “I-I-I tho-thought, I thought-”

Apparently not.

Erik pulled back slightly in order to look his son in his eyes, “Peter. You are a wonderful young man and you are my son.” He pulled Peter back into his arms, “Whatever that fast thinking mind of yours was going through was wrong if you have ever thought differently.”

Peter closed his eyes and tried to take a deep breath in order to stop from crying again. It took a little bit, and a few more deep breaths before he tried to talk again. This time was a bit better, “I’m sor-ry for n-not telling you. I was just s-so scared of wh-at you’d think. I didn’t want to l-lose what relationship w-we had.”

Erik pulled back again to look at Peter. He held the sides of Peter’s face and stared into the dark eyes. They stared for a while, Peter’s breath was still shaky while he inhaled. The longer they stared into each other’s eyes the more raw Peter felt. He could feel tears start to gather in his eyes again. The prolonged eye contact made Peter uncomfortable and it was only succeeding to make his eyes start to burn once again.

Erik wordlessly hugged him and it didn’t matter what Peter did, the tears still came.  
  


 

* * *

 

 

Alex worried his hands together before glancing back towards the kitchen, “Are you sure-”

Xavier prided himself on his patience, so it was something to be said that he was getting a little bit annoyed with Alex’s constant questioning, “Yes, I am positive that they are going to be okay Alex.” His tone still didn’t carry his slight annoyance. Charles understood that the blonde was just concerned about Peter, “Erik has been aware of their relation for quite some time now.”

Alex crossed his arms and sighed, “Why didn’t he say anything?” No wonder those talks they had had an underlying tone of affection.

Charles quirked one of his eyebrows, “Why didn’t Peter say anything?” He smiled slightly at Alex’s silence and continued, “Erik wanted to leave the decision to Peter. He didn’t want to force him into a relationship that he might not have wanted. But regardless of what Peter chose, Erik would have still been there for him.” Charles sighed, “Unfortunately the indecisiveness and misunderstanding was passed onto Peter from Erik as well.”

Alex chuckled before uncrossing his arms and leaning against the bookcase, “True. It’s a wonder that no one saw it sooner.”

Charles half-shrugged, “There are infinite amounts of quirks we can have, they aren’t too similar on the surface level and maybe even a few levels underneath but once one goes deeper you would be able to see it.” Charles rolled towards the window to look out onto the lawn where a few students were lounging, “We know the surface layers because we see those the most often. There’s only a few instances where Peter would act how Erik does and even fewer for Erik to act like Peter. No one would have been able to see it unless Peter had expressly told them.”

Alex nodded in consideration, “In the case of Raven and Ororo knowing?”

Charles nodded, “Precisely.” He turned back towards Alex and clapped his hands together, “Now will you give me a hand with something?”

The blonde furrowed his eyebrows in doubt, “You mean you really needed help?” Alex laughed and pushed himself off of the bookcase.

Charles just smirked, “Yes, see, now that Peter and Erik have all of their things in the open I need your help for two students to get their own issues out into the open.”

Alex snorted, “I’m not a counselor or a matchmaker, Professor.”

Charles just kept smirking, “I’m not talking about two students Alex. I’m talking about two teachers.”

Alex tilted his head sideways, “I’m intrigued, who are the two teachers?”

“You and Peter.”

The sudden redness that enveloped Alex’s entire face made Charles almost break out into laughter right then. Fortunately he was a professional, so he just froze time so he could get out his giggles before returning to normal time to fully confront Alex.

He couldn’t keep his smile completely off of his face though but it was better than outright laughing at his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorty-mcshort-stuff but i was able to update within a good time frame i guess?
> 
> things are getting better, not sure why but i wont look a gift horse in the mouth. bought a plane ticket to London, if you have any suggestions to visit comment them, i would love to read them <3


	18. Ch. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finishing up the story with a final kiss...

A week later found Erik in the kitchen once again, by himself making tea. He turned when the cup was ready and paused when he saw Alex at the doorway and staring at the floor. Erik sipped a bit of his tea before settling against the counter, “Was there something you needed, Alex?”

The blonde looked at Erik and nodded, “Yeah, I’m I was wondering if you would, uh…” Alex bit his lower lip and then rubbed the back of his head.

Erik brought the cup back up to his lips to hide his smile when he realized what Alex wanted.

Alex took another deep breath and let it out slowly through his nose, “I was wondering if you’d let me date your son.” He managed to keep eye contact with Erik. Something the metal bender held respect for.

Erik sipped his tea again before placing it on the counter beside him. “I believe you should ask Peter that. After all you want to date him not me.”

Alex blinked and nodded, “Yeah, yes, but I wanted to make sure you were okay with it.”

Erik tilted his head slightly, “And if I weren’t?”

Alex looked at Erik in shock before he steeled his gaze and straightened his back, “If Peter wanted to date me then I would date him. I don’t care what you would say.”

Erik stared for a few seconds to see if Alex would back down and when he didn’t, Erik smiled, “Good.” Alex’s sudden confusion had Erik nod, “If you’re willing to fight for him, of course you have my permission.” Erik swiped his tea from the counter and exited the kitchen leaving Alex standing in a state of confusion.

Alex blinked a couple more times before nodding to himself and leaving the kitchen in search of a certain speedster.

He ignored his heartbeat that was a bit faster than normal and wiped his palms on his jeans. Sure he stood up to Erik but that didn’t mean that Alex wasn’t afraid of what he could have done to him.

Now as he walked up to the track course and seeing Peter watch everyone run laps, Alex really couldn’t wait. It’s been way too long since their heart to heart back inside of that compound. Alex jogged the rest of the way to Peter and stood beside him. He waited until the kids ran past them before taking a deep breath and turning to Peter.

Peter looked at him and smiled, “Hey Alex, what’s up?”

Alex’s mind stuttered, “Uhh, food.”

Peter furrowed his eyebrows and he blinked before glancing up, “Really?”

Alex huffed out a laugh and shook his head, “No, no. Peter, would you like to get food with me?”

The silver haired man smiled, “Of course! I’m always down for food!” He glanced back to the track to register where everyone was before looking back at Alex.

The blonde took a deep breath when he realized that Peter didn’t catch his meaning, “But I mean, would you like to get dinner with me?”

Peter nodded his head slowly, “I’m good anytime really?” He said a little bit confused.

Alex exhaled in annoyance before reaching forward to kiss Peter.

Peter jerked slightly in surprise before freezing. He felt hands on either side of his face holding him gently. Peter melted into the kiss and reached forward to run his hand through Alex’s hair.

The blonde smiled into the kiss and repositioned one of his hands to Peter’s shoulder and squeezed as he pulled away, “Would you like to get dinner with me, Peter?”

Peter swallowed and opened his eyes, finally getting it, “Uhh, yeah. Yeah I would love to.” He replied quietly.

Alex smiled again and pulled Peter forward to kiss him again. He ignored his brother’s loud retching sounds from across the field.

Peter simply waved a certain finger in Scott’s direction before wrapping his arms around Alex’s shoulders and burying one hand in Alex’s hair. He felt an arm wrap around his waist and the one on his cheek move to his own hair.

Oh, he could get used to this…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look at that, it's finished!
> 
> FINALLY they kissed!
> 
> Sorry it took so long, I can only hope that most of you stayed with me. No matter how long it took, it was fun writing this.
> 
> Anyways, I'm traveling to London this year, anyone have any suggestions on where to go?

**Author's Note:**

> i will endeavor to update regularly. i pinky swear.


End file.
